Nightingale
by LadyoftheOperahouse
Summary: My novel is based upon the idea if Loki managed to defeat the avengers and claim the earth as his. It starts off small but it will lead up to bigger things. Loki imprisons a young soprano to use for his own devices such as magical torture but learns there is more to this girl then there seems. With a cryptic prophecy that not even Loki can unravel? Is there more to this girl?
1. Chapter 1 and 2

If, that is the question upon our lips with this tale. This crafted story is one of a young woman's imagination and creativity. She has mastered this over in her mind and it has racked her brain with the will of trying to establish this tale. But now it is time to place all that passion to paper and create hopefully a masterpiece.

If, is now what we shall return to. What if Loki did become king of our planet? What if the avengers failed and were cast into the pit of shadowy death? Only to leave us to the mercy of the reign of our new sovereign lord. Lets explore that shall we? Take my hand and follow me...

**Chapter one-A nightingale's calling**

It had been 15years since that fateful day, the end as it was known by lower class mortals. The end to peace, civilisation and above all hope. 15 long years had passed the earth and her people were completely struck down by poverty, war and crime. At first those who had survived the war believed themselves lucky, they were wrong. The old, weak and sick were sent off to a mass culls in the west, they were nuked. Then the food shortages came into effect, basic living needs were cut off water and such things were now gone from their daily lives. People were either forced into crime with make shift weak gangs or go back to our old roots of farming the land for a living. All in all every mortal old, young rich or poor had to pay taxes to the new king. The punish for breaking such a law was death, slow, painful death.

The king had foreseen the mortals greed and knew money equalled power over the earth and thus he used it wisely to control and govern us. In the end the upper classes were almost destroyed and those that remained were struck under the magic of the great kings power. They were his puppets on strings and did his bidding without second thought. The rest of us lived in a dull existence of craving basic needs to live day by day. The cities and towns of the earth were falling into ruin and were being engulfed by mother nature herself. Man kind had to once again live with nature rather then rule it, as it had done for many decades before. Only the great palaces remained for the kings pleasure such as the white house, Buckingham palace and a favourite of his Hampton court. He even had his own palaces and castles constructed in his name to portray the vast amount of power and control he did behold over us. The religions of the earth were diminished and replaced by the worship of the great King. He was a god in his own right and the religious houses were converted for the masses to worship at his feet only. Any other faith was heresy and the result was yet again death.

Mortals were given Identifications numbers tattooed upon their right wrists, the soldiers would scan this number upon their devices and all your information would be shown to them in the blink of an eye. For example name, age, race, crimes etc. It was something the God king had learned from reading Hitlers Mein Kampf. There were concentration camps for the criminals, weak, old and sick who would slave away until death in mines, construction and many more horrors. Many criminals were gangs of rioters trying to free the earth from the tyrant king but had miserably failed in doing so. The technology of the 21st century was not all gone, but only available for a certain upper class few including the king himself. Of course you could try and purchase a phone or TV from the black market but being caught in the process would lead you to the scaffold. This was now a dangerous world for mortals one of control, slavery and lingering death.

She had finished a long days work and now was running with glee to her own place of peace and harmony in a world of corruption and doom. She ran through the busy streets of people who were scampering round like ants. She tore down the tiny alleyways and did not even think to wear shoes against the wet and muddy soil. But the cold oozyness felt soothing on her tired soles. People were calling from make shift market stalls and trying to make a honest days work. This was a tough life. But nether the less she did not care for she would be free of it in a while, but only for a short amount of time. She raced through a wooded over grown area that was a mesh of brambles and trees. Their thorns and branches clawed at her and did their best to slow down her hast. But it was nothing short of a failure. for she did not think of the thorns or twigs against her skin. She just wanted the peace and quiet of her own company. She found herself in a overgrown wheat field and in the middle of it, tucked away from prying eyes was a old abandoned ware house. Free of mortals, free of soldiers and free of the world itself. She took a deep breath and dashed as fast as her tiny feet could carry her, to the broken window in which she was to carefully climb through.

As she made her way through the wreckage of the broken window, she fell face first and rolled onto the dusty floor. She gave a slight grown and ignored the pain. She mounted to her feet and scanned the giant derelict hall. Nothing but the dust and pigeons to keep her company. With that she sighed and placed a tiny bag of money which was fastened tightly round her waste into a ting gap within the floor boards of forgotten factory. With that she began her games.

She gave a deep breath and as she exhaled instead of tired wheezy breath escaping her lips, she instead ushered a most heavenly sound. It echoed through out the building and into the field outside. It was powerful, warm and soft like something out of a fairytale. Her voice was goddess like and made souls tremble in its wake. The birds were disturbed and took to flight in a frenzy of fear. Zooming through the air like rockets through the cracks and wholes in the walls and ceiling. She thought nothing of it and carried on her sweet aria. It was _O __mio babbino caro_ a great powerful and sorrowful aria. About a young girl begging for her father to allow her to marry the man she loves. She had no orchestra to back her up and add to the beauty of her soprano vocals, but alas she did not need it. Her stunning voice carried her so well. Once she had completed that sweet aria she started another Nussum dorma and then another Der Holle rach and finally ended up singing madam Butterflys One fine day in English. Little did she know her voice had caught the attention of some one or some kings ear.

As she sang she acted out the parts of the characters so well, it was if she believed she was on stage at the royal Albert hall or opera house. She displayed such woe and beauty entwined within her deeds and voice, it was overly breath taking. Her face displayed such raw emotion, her body danced across the hall like a fairy. All mixed with the ecstasy of her voice she was a sight to see. And from the shadows he was watching. Sneaking, hunting and almost entranced. He transported to one point of the hall to the over without as little as disturbing her one woman show. He watched and listened like a radar, scanning every note, watching every move and taking it all in.

She came to the end of her musical performance and collapsed to the floor as if to re-enact the suicide of madam butterfly. Her tiny limbs scrawled out on the ground, her gown lacing her flesh and her blonde long locks gracing her head. She laid there for a second or two and only made movement when she heard clapping coming from behind her. With fear and embarrassment she got to her feet not realising who was applauding her. She turned to face this being and brushed her fair hair from her angelic face. His clapping was not for her benefit, but for his he was almost mocking her. His smile was cruel, harsh and above all cold against his bluey green eyes that flared like fire. His pale skin made them stand out all the more with his jet black hair combed back. He was wearing his famous suit and dressed to impress and express his own power. He looked cruel, he looked evil but he also looked beautiful. "Well that was, shall we say entertaining", he sneered with glee. She was stunned like a deer in head lights. She was trapped in fear and could not move nor dare speak. She stood there staring, trembling and fearing for her own life. He slowly wondered around the dank hall, but it was almost as if he glided. He was disgusted by the hall and even by her but not her voice. For it had been years since had heard something over then war, screams and death. Years since he had heard beauty, sorrow and power in its most raw form. He had decided that he would have it, take it and steal it. Only such a voice was fit to grace only him, no one else for he was above every one else. But it would mean taking the mortal, the filthy mortal. They disgusted him so much, that would rather see them struggle and strive in torturous agony. He would often laugh as he put mortals to death by impalement or burning at the stake. He had read many historical mortal books on tyrants such as Vlad the impaler, Henry VIII, Ivan the terrible, Adolf Hitler and Bloody Mary Tudor. They had taught him so well. He loved to leave mortals rotting corpses on display to express his power and to show that the same fate would await any mortal that dare to defy him.

But alas he wanted that voice, it was to be his and only his and if he had to take a vile mortal then so be it. She was still stranded in fear before him. The only movement she did behold was that her blue crystal eyes followed his every movement. If she was to die she rather he do it sooner then later to free her of this agonising world he had crafted. "What is your name, girl?" he hissed. Making brief eye contact. She hesitated and almost stuttered the first letter. "L...L...Lucrezia" It was almost a faint whisper but the god king did hear it. It was a strange name but a beautiful one. She was named after the infamous Lucrezia Borgias. She shared the same beauty in flesh and voice. Her personality was also graced with inner beauty. But that was also her greatest weakness. With her name now known she knelt before the king, glancing to the ground.

"Forgive me my lord". But before she could finish her plea of innocence two soldiers appeared out of no where and dragged her outside. She was terrified as they dragged her away, she tried to get to her feet but they were too strong. There was no use struggling. She was thrown into the back of a black van. She let a yelp of pain as she made contacted with the vans interior. As she was locked in within the darkness she banged and screamed. There were no windows for her to see, she was in darkness. She screamed like a banshee as tears swamped her face. "Your grace, show mercy, show mercy", she wept. The God King stood by the van, leaning against the doors at the back and smiled at her cries, and could almost smell the salt of her tears. He softly whispered "sleep now my child", with that she collapsed into a terrifying nightmarish slumber. His magic was strong to the point it was terrifying.

"What's with the mortal my lord?", his advisor questioned respectfully. As the God King made his way to his glorious black stallion he answered truthfully. "She will be my bird in a cage, my little pet". He mounted the stead and rode with the rest of the cavalierly to his palace. The night was drawing in now. And the warm summer sun was setting and taking the warmth with it. The God King was residing at one of his own crafted palaces in the midsts of the fresh country side, away from mortals. Where he could read and study spells in his own company.

**Chapter two- The red dressed doll**

She awoke in a golden cage that was basically a giant bird cage. It was embarrassing, there was nothing but a bowl of water and loaf of bread to act as sustenance. She had a haggard blanket to keep herself warm. The cage however did not hang like a bird cage it was upon the ground in a giant golden hall. The hall was massive and was fit not only for a king but a god. There statues of the god king planted in the walls. The ceiling was of stain glass which she could see the stars and moon looking down upon her. She found herself in a red crimson dress. It was a corset with a floor length skirt in the Tudor style. Her arms were bare to keep her ID number on show to show where she was ranked. The corset was so tight she felt she could barely breath. Her bosoms were pushed up and looked so perked and firm. Her hair flowed down long blonde, it was curly and wavy like mermaids hair. Her face had been painted with make up, blood red lips, rouge cheeks and with her blue lagoon eyes smothered in black eye liner. She felt like a doll, used and abused.

She did not have to wait long before the giant golden doors opened to reveal her captor. He standing there smirking, and with grace and poise he made his way to her. The doors closed behind him and they were truly alone. She stood behind the bars clutching them tightly. Her heart raced with her breath, fast pace and fear stricken. He stood before her, over powering but yet so handsome. She could feel his ice cold breath against her warm chest. Her breasts raised quickly as she struggled to breath in the bones of the corset. He looked down upon her, but he now had a new torture toy to torment and abuse at his will. So all in all he was happy with his doll. She was young, fresh, talented and beautiful. She could withstand the evil he had in store for her.

"Do you know who I am", his voice had a softer tone to it now. She slowly nodded her eyes wide like dinner plates. She was still in shock. "then answer me, mortal". He had kept the same smirk from when he had entered the hall and it made her feel uneasy. It was a murderous smile with all the charm of Satan. She finally took the courage to answer him. "Your my King, my god", She waited for death but it never came. She had expected him to burn her alive or to rip her heart out with his bare hands. But nothing. Just his cruel smile. "Good". He looked her up and down and found her satisfactory for a mortal peasant. "Your duty is to sing for me and only me", his voice had gone from soft to sharp as a blade. But she took heed and nodded in submission.

"Do you wish to come out"? He slowly stepped away almost like a shadow. His back was to her as he waited for her reply but she remained deathly silent. He slowly turned back and in no time the lock on the cage was undone. She jumped slightly but not enough to stir annoyance. With that she pushed the tiny cage door and stood out in the hall. He sat upon the steps that led to his throne and looked upon her, with a strong gaze that was enough to halt a raging ball in its tracks. "Sing", he demanded. "What song or aria do you request your grace". Her voice showed such fear but also respect, it portrayed that she knew her place. "Any of your choice". The words were yet again sharp and cold as ice. She took a deep breath and sang Vissi d'arte from the opera Tosca. The entire aria was a plea of mercy and she felt it was suitable for the moment. She was begging for mercy in the best way she knew how, her voice. As she filled the hall with wonderful noise the God king relaxed and closed his eyes. He did not listen but absorbed the sound she was creating before him. She wanted to complain of the tight corset as it was preventing her exhaling with support. But she dare not for fear of her own life. The sorrowful notes reminded him of his own betrayal at the hands of his so called Father and brother. The pain written in the lyrics gave way to the memories of the shadowy past.

"Enough" broke her voice like glass against concrete. She stood still yet again like a doll and awaited the next command. "Come here", his eyes pieced her soul, and she followed his every command like a dog with its master. She stood before him and his face turned bitter and almost engulfed in rage. "Do you not like the dress". He spat like a snake with venom. She was frozen to the spot and could not bring herself to to answer him. "Well do you?", he growled. "Or is to tight"? She was stunned yet again could he read her mind? Was he that powerful? "You pathetic girl, I am a god I can read your mind like a book". He stood up angry and wrathful. "Fine then you can waste away your days here naked as the harlot you are". As the god king marched off the red dress has turned into blood against her naked flesh. She was in complete shock and fell to her knees in tears. She tried to wipe the liquid away but it had stained her. The doors slammed with a thud and she ran into her cage and wrapped herself in the old flimsy blanket. Yet again she was left alone in darkness.

**Chapter three- torture the child**


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter three- torture the child**

Six months had passed since the day he had took her in as his torture toy and mocking bird. The winter was creeping upon the land like mist against the river in the early morning. The mortals resented this cold and forbidding time of year, for with it brought bad crops, ice and cold. However the God King loved the earthly winters, he loved how the snow danced to the soil like tiny dancers. How the ice presented itself in glorious patterns upon objects. How icicles formed swiftly and silently against the north wind. Winter was his true domain for it was in his blood.

He was sat in deep thought upon a balcony over looking the Scottish highlands in late November. He observed the wildlife and enjoyed the sight of hawks, kites, rabbits, hares and above all the majestic stag. The wildlife on earth seemed fair more beautiful and diverse then that of the wildlife on Asgard. He loved how such different creatures lived together in harmony and yet ferocity. Thus the mortals were constantly snapping at each other, even now stripped of their great power they could not live together as one, it's as if they could not even co-exist with themselves let alone nature and all her splendours. This was how inferior and primitive they were.

"Loki", a spiritual voice gently ushered from behind him. It was the oracle. A powerful white witch with great power and knowledge. But alas she was old and in a weakening state. She severed the God king well and kept him and his rule safe. She gave him advice on supernatural matters and could even predict the future. A rare gift. However in her old fragile manner she was at the end of her life. No one knew where she had come from, not even his grace. She barely made public appearances and was almost like a phantom hovering over the king. A guardian angel guiding him and protecting him. Only she could address him by his true name, for she had earned his respect. Her physical appearance however was startling. She was worn, old and haggard. Her skin white with a greyish tone, smothered in wrinkles. Her nails were long, sharp and silver like steel. She had no hair and looked almost like a stone statue. Her eyes were pure white for she was blind and could not see. However she still saw everything.

"What is it"? His reply was short and snappy, he did not wish to be disturbed. "I have some news for you, news on spiritual matters". She did not address him with fancy titles such as my lord and grace. He looked over his right shoulder, his eyes remaining as fiery as ever. "You should take heed". Her voice bestowed that of worry and foreboding times ahead. He emerged into the room and shut the cold out behind him. "Walk with me then", he ordered as he made hast steps to the door. They wondered through the grand castle, through the Gothic corridors and over powering halls. "Something was given to me by the spirits in a vision last night, that concerns you deeply". She did not only pause in speech but in action as well. He halted too and a look of distress washed over him. "Go on", he murmured. The Oracle closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wanted to feel the energy's surround her and to also absorb them. They did behold great truth and power, they spoke to her in riddle but yet in all honesty. She opened her pale eyes and the look upon her was serious, it alarmed the King. "A witch will come". That was all she had to say for that is all she was told or all she was allowed to give. "What"? The kings face screwed up in rage and disgust at such pathetic cryptic nonsense. He turned on one heel and raced off cursing as he went, the Oracle gave a small smile as he left her behind.

He returned to his quarters and sat at the balcony upon the same chair and returned to deep thought. Although no matter how hard he tried to return to his relaxed state it just was not possible. The Oracles warning was playing upon his godly mind. For she had never been wrong before and had never led him astray. She was his friend and the only company he did enjoy. She taught him many spells and curses and gave him vast knowledges and books. The words haunted his thoughts and almost seemed to mock him. He was now uneasy and in a midsts of unrest. He cursed foul words under his breath and pondered in fearful thought trying to calm himself. Is the Oracle for once wrong? Does he dare question the prophecy she did heed to him? The stresses of King were beginning to take their toll. This world was truly not his and he did not belong here nor was he wanted. He was utterly and truly alone, rejected, unloved and above all hated. No amount of power, money or royal status could change or alter that harsh reality.

The door slowly creaked open and he was disturbed him from his startling state. He yet again turned to look over his right shoulder and foresaw the maid bringing him his evening supper. But it was not just any maid it was Lucrezia. Her blonde hair draped over her petite frame like a golden waterfall. Her blue eyes burning in their sockets, against her soft supple skin. Her lips were pink blossoms sweet and smooth. She wore a tattered and torn Tudor style peasant gown. Yet again no sleeves and the corset tight against her flesh, making her breasts stand up, firm, fresh and perked. Her bare feet were tiny and light like that of a ballerinas. She slowly wondered in with the silver tray of food and drink and placed it upon a small table by the Lords side and gave a respectful bow as she went to exit his company.

He had not spoken to her, nor heard her angelic voice since that fateful day with the bloody gown. He had not even past a glance upon her. She had spent her time in the servants quarters washing, cleaning, cooking and slaving away upon the kings behalf. Out of sight and thus out of mind. As she went to leave he called to her. "Wait". She halted and the same shock engulfed her yet again. She turned from the door back to the balcony and braced herself for the worst. Her heart was in her throat, her blood rushed through her veins like fire. Her breath was caught in a mesh of terror. He loved to hear her breath, for her fear gave him such a thrill. He got to his feet and in a flash was approaching her, with the same smile and grace of six months before. Her beauty gave way to sweet fear and he loved it, it was like his addiction. To control and feel empowered over something so frail, fragile and beautiful. Her eyes were upon the floor for she was to scared to glance into his, even though he was so beautiful. He looked upon her eyes and could not believe how blue they did shine through the mop of blonde curls and waves.

He slowly circled her like a beast circles its prey, eyeing her up and down, scanning her. He could hear her terrified heart beat, smell her fear upon her sweet skin, and it gave him a cruel sensation of power. His smile did not cease as he twiddled with a tress of her blonde hair through his fingers. Once he had made full circle around her he stroked her soft hair to see her face. In her face was that of beautiful fear, in which she did possess so well. "Your so pretty its almost pitiful". His words cut her like a knife and hurt her deeply. And he knew it and lapped up every morsel of pain and fear. With that his right hand clasped around her tiny throat. She was stunned in agony and her body ceased up and begged for air. It was like a scene from the poem Porphyria's lover. He lifted her into the air, and brought her so close to his face he could almost taste her human soul begging for remorse and mercy. Her eyes were locked onto his, and in his all she saw was nothing, just cold numbness. So inhuman and so godly it was almost torture to gaze into them. His stare burned into her like the fires of hell and ripped into her soul. It burned her deeply. She physically felt her soul burn. The agony was unmatched by anything she had ever suffered before. She convulsed and screamed out, this fed his fuel of sadism. Her body and soul felt as if it was being molested by the flames of Satan himself. But there were no flames to be seen nor no dark smoke. Just his cruel smile and flaming eyes. This was a spell of his but not just any spell, a curse. After what seemed an eternity he threw her to hardened floor. The coolness of the floor felt like heaven against her abused flesh, and her soul felt heavy and filled with ash and soot.

But the torture session did not end there, she felt her body convulse yet again. It was painful and her screams of mercy were cruelly ignored. Her muscles twitched and were swamped in agonising torment. A huge weight was upon her, an invisible force had pinned her down. Crushing her tiny frame and almost breaking her. The tears emerged like streams and made her blue eyes shine in a morbid manner. Loki stood over her and his smile was that of a twisted cherisher cat. He knelt by her side and twisted his fingers through her blonde hair yet again. The pain was slowly increasing like the cogs on a rack. She felt her life force almost leave her body. Darkness began to creep over and she felt sure she was going die.

But then at least she would be released from this misery of a life. Blood began to sliver out of her lips and this alarmed Loki. He did not wish to kill her, he just wanted to practise his new founded spells and curses on a precious rose with no thorns. He immediately stopped the curse and threw glass of his supper wine over her to wake her up. It was a rude and cold awakening. She startled and coughed. Her body felt bruised and ached with every movement she made. But when she finally came to her senses she with all the pain mounted to her feet and awaited her next order. She wanted to collapse and sleep, her body wanted to curl into a ball and sleep forever and never wake again. He slowly stepped before her displaying his power and beauty all in one. His left hand took hold of the corset slipping his fingers almost between her breasts and he pulled her close. He was so rough she almost lost her balance. But she was in a weakened state. His face was that of complete control, power, sadism and domination she was lost in it all. His eyes still burning and enthralling her ever so slightly. "You may go". His words were deep, clear and strong. With what little strength she had left she left his quarters and scampered to the servants quarters. She tried to fall into a slumber but all she could see was his fiery eyes festering through her soul. They were threatening and yet alluring. His words were so domineering they rang through her ears for days to come. He had left his mark upon her deeply.


	3. Chapter 4 and 5

**Chapter four-The garden of Eden**

By mid December the Scottish highlands were nestled under a gown of snow. The world itself seemed in a dormant sleep. The land almost like a lonesome ghost. The few animals that remained in the icy conditions were rarely seen. Although the climate was almost sickening to a mortal, for Loki it seemed a paradise. Peaceful, quiet, he could wander through his gardens and lands undisturbed. Whilst he took his long and lonely walks, the Oracle's prophecy still echoed through his conscience. He could not decipher it, how hard he tried.

He was making his way through a snowed over forest at this point and enjoyed listening to the sound of nothing against the polar elements. The cold graced his skin like soft hands caressing him. It soothed him and gave him a feel of tranquillity. As he slowly made his way through the winding nature formed paths, before him in the distance stood a stag. Unaware of the God king, the stag remained calm. Little did the creature know it's life was to come to an abrupt end. The King was equipped with bow and set of arrows. Made of the finest materials and decorated in a godly fashion. He slowly and with such silence not to alarm the stag he reached for a arrow. He placed the arrow in the bow and began to aim. His stance was unmatched and his skills were perfect. He pulled the bow back to his lips. The stag stayed as still as the forest around it. He took a deep breath and as he exhaled he released the arrow into its soaring flight. The Stag at that moment seemed to break from its dormant calmness. It raced into the white icy shadows, as the arrow missed by just an inch or two. Loki gritted his teeth in annoyance for it was very rare that he failed at hunting. It was one of his favourite sports.

He placed the bow and arrow on the frosted soil and continued to walk through the forest. As he came to where the stag was grazing, he saw what was the cause of the stags hasty get away. In a withered rose bush about 3yards away to his right was sat the sweet Lucrezia, reading a book. She did not break from her reading as she believed she was still alone. Her blonde hair still gracing her beauty. She was laced in a red crushed velvet hood and cape, for warmth and protection from the bitter elements. Her gown had returned to its blood red shade and it suited her so well. She looked like little red riding hood waiting for her big bad wolf. But alas no big bad wolf, only the great God king, who was very much angered by her, for she had been the cause of his failed hunting attempt. She was reading the malice maleicarum translated from German the witch hunters bible. The god king was shocked it was very rarely a mortal of her class could read, could she even write? Without knowing he was watching, she buried the book and took to her feet. As she went to leave and return to the castle, only did she know then he had been watching her the whole time. She gulped and stood in the utter most silence. However this time she hid her fear, hard though it was. Fear fed his cruel appetite for torture, power and control. They stood parallel against the snow and ice. Her eyes burning like blue flames against the back drop of her angelic beauty. His eyes were that of a serpents, like the tempting snake in the garden of Eden. Once again he was so beautiful, frightening and alluring at the same time. Like the forbidden fruit within the pages of the bible. She did not return his stare and only gazed into the winter smothered earth. The only sound was that of the north wind dancing through the branches, paths and fields. "Look at me, mortal", he hissed. He sounded rather wrathful, she was not yet forgiven. She felt her heart beat give in to that state of fear as she broke from her usually routine of staring into the ground to returning his gaze. Her heart slowed in pace and her breath did not race like lightning this time. She stood calm as the stag before her. Her skin was shuddering due to the cold grasping her tiny frame. "Can you read, girl"? He took one slow step towards her. She took one back and answered his question "Yes, your grace". Her eyes returned to their normal routine, back to the cold earth. "Look at me". She executed his orders and looked back into the pits of emerald beauty. "Can you write"? His voice gently began to break into soft smoothness like black silk and velvet. "Yes". She gave a small but polite bow. He approached her like a phantom and she was lost in his eyes. Her soul felt heavy with the burden of well hidden fear. Once again he stood before her so close. Intimate and yet intimidating. "Have you read the tale of Little red riding hood"? His words slivered with all the charm of the satanic serpent. "Yes, it is a childish fairytale my lord". Her words had a slight tremble. His murderous smile had replenished upon his face and he replied with a whisper "well the wolves are coming, so you better run".

With that the howls of the creatures of the night filled the icy air and all her fear seemed to return in a flash. He ushered her to run and his smile was so evident it was mocking. Mocking her intense fear and bewildered shock. She took to running within hast and raced through the woods. Her heart was being raped by fear and her body was now mounted in sweat. Her breath was burdened with the distress of the situation. She ran through the ice, thorns and deep ridges that cut into the forest and hillside. Her garments were torn in the fear laced process and all a while she thought she could hear the sadistic laughter of Loki in the back of her mind. Her crimson gown and hooded cape stood out like blood against the Arctic snow. She was a sitting target. She ran so fast, that she did not notice she had ran onto a frozen lake. She slipped and glided without control of her own actions. Her arms flung about almost, as if she was being controlled like a puppet by a evil puppet master. She tried to reach out to grab something, anything but nothing came for her aid. She skidded and slid further into the middle of iced lake. She finally composed herself and found herself in the middle of the lake shaking for her dear life. As she scanned the area she saw no wolves and the intense howling had ceased. She was confused and questioned her own sanity. But Loki was powerful with dark and deceptive magic. It would make more sense to believe he had conjured another evil spell to torment her at his pleasure, then threat about her own sanity. She thought nothing more of the spell and all she could think of was escaping the icy lake.

But not as much a minute had pasted when the ice beneath her finally gave away. There was no warning or sound of shattering ice to give her time to escape. She fell through into the darkness below. The water was so cold it felt like a thousand daggers penetrating her doll like flesh. She tried to swim but her garments were too heavy and her body was in shock from the intense cold and fear. Her hands reached up to the winter sun but she was so far from the world above. She sunk further and further into the ice smothered abyss. Her eyes began to sink into darkness and the shadow of death was coming. Her lungs had held out for too long for breath, and she finally gave in and the water came flooding into her weak body. Like acidic ice it filled her up like a glass of wine. Her eyes closed and fell into a deathly shadowy manner. She floated like a lotus in the lake. Her mermaid hair and garments slivering through the water. She looked like a ghost a grey lady. Her beauty was not lost in this doom, she looked like a wax manikin. Perfection frozen in time by the winter and her unforgiving waters.

**Chapter five-Sleeping Beauty Part One**

Life was almost drained from her body when out of no where a darkened figure jumped into the abyss. The water had no effect on him, the ice almost gave way for him. He swam through the darkness with the speed of a bullet. Slicing through the water like lightning through a oak tree. His eyes burning and fixed upon her. She was still floating and enchained to the elements. Could he free her from these icy chains? His body was pale snow against the lakes liquid and he embraced the winter and all its evil torments. Closer he came to her, swimming through the water without much effort. It was so easy for him, he was a king he was a God. He did not want those beautiful blue crystal eyes to close forever. He always got what he wanted. He would not let her slip out his reach. His fingers made contact with her petite fingers. She was as cold as the grim reaper himself, maybe it was too late? Not even he could bring back the dead. He grasped her tiny wrist and pulled her into his embrace. She was so tiny, so breakable and just so mortal it was unbelievable. She was a delicate flower. A china doll that would break with one mistaken touch. He swam with hast to the surface, reaching towards the light that blurred through the waters. He homed in on it like a hawk on its prey. He held her close and could feel no heart beat in her breast, this was indeed alarming. Finally he reached the ice before it had, had time to freeze over. He took all his strength and threw her on the surface first.

She landed roughly but it did not stir her. She was lost between the worlds. He reach up onto the ice with his hands and pulled himself into the human world. He looked over to her she was un- awakened and was as still as the snow upon the earth. He was not cold and thus did not bother to redress his upper body. The elements did affect a god who derived from ice. The water draped his body running down every contour and gave a shiny effect to his pale skin. His eyes burning still despite the experience. Unaltered and unmoved. He took her into arms yet again and began to carry her through the wintry world. She seemed frozen and her body did not seem to react to his. As he carried her, her necked swayed back allowing her long hair to dangle like golden silk. Her arms swaying as well, no pulse lived within them though. Her breasts did raise and thus she was not breathing, nor was there a human heart beat.

As he cradled her through the castle grounds, on lookers were stunned by the sight. People questioned and rubbed their eyes in disbelief. This was a tyrannical king who loathed mortals and yet he had just saved one? Or had he failed? He ignored the jabbering, snickering, whispering and gaping mortals. Let them gossip for he did not care. He took her to the servants quarters and laid her upon the first bed in his reach, thank god the quarters were empty. She did not disturb. She laid within the make shift bed like Aurora from Sleeping beauty. Loki took to his feet and stood over her gazing upon her. His eyes did not alter from her slumbering face. Out of the darkness the Oracle appeared and placed a sympathetic hand upon his shoulder. "Save her". His words were deep, dark and hollow. No emotion was inflicted within them at all. He appeared as numb as stone. "Why"? the Oracle scanned the elements with her gifts. "Because I ordered you to". His words only seemed to glimmer a slight tress of sorrow, nothing more. "She will live", as she spoke this the Oracle made her way to the stone stair case. Loki turned in confusion, his eyes lost. He portrayed fear for once in a long time. "How"? The Oracle gave one last look to Loki and smiled ever so slightly "remember my prophecy". With that she disappeared from sight.

His eyes returned to Lucrezia who seemed dead to the world. He began to question his actions and asked himself why did he bother to save her? What had forced him to jump in after her? The answer lay far away from his knowledge and it greatly stirred stress within him. It was not friendship, pity nor even that childish emotion known as love, it was something else. Something less human and less mortal. And with all this, his thoughts returned back to the Oracles prophecy. "A witch will come". Witches on earth were either tricksters, con artists or fake. Mortals loved to play tricks and conning games against the realm of magic. Real witches were almost as exist as the dinosaurs on the mortal earth. Loki took a deep breath and left the sleeping beauty behind. He did not return to his bed chamber to slumber, that was impossible. He sat upon his balcony over looking his grand lands forbidding any sleep, instead he studied the events he had spent with Lucrezia right up until dawn.


	4. Chapter 6 and 7

**Chapter six- Sleeping Beauty part 2**

Weeks passed and formed into endless months. She remained in a silent secluded slumber. But her life force had not left her body, but her soul had been touched by the icy grip of death. Her beauty blooming, as the day she had ran through the snowy forest. The Oracle kept her in her care and could sense this girl was no ordinary mortal. For any other mortal would have died after such an ordeal. The water was well below zero. She was exposed to the elements for far too long. But always she slept like the Princess in fairy tales. As the hands of time passed down the hours and days, her physical appearance altered slowly. Her once pink fresh skin had changed into pure snow white. Her pink blossom lips had reformed into a crimson red. Her once blonde doll like locks had faded to a jet black. She went from sleeping beauty to snow white within a few months. Her doll like style of innocence had converted to a Gothic vampire mistress.

The winter finally melted away by the time her subconscious had re-awakened, although her body did not. Her soul was slowly regaining inside her coma state flesh. Loki sat within the library and could feel her mind open up to him. Like the gates of heaven her inner soul unlocked itself to him. He was reading an old and ancient text but her energy felt too strong to ignore, and thus he ignored his readings and continued to enter the maze which was her mind. He projected his soul into the vast conscious of her.

It was different from what he had expected. A lot different. Dark, eerie and empty. A vast darkness in a void. He stood on black solid ground and realised she was standing before him. Her back was towards him as she gazed out from a blackened cliff face. There was nothing to look out upon though, just nothing. There was a sense of limbo. She was dressed in a lace white gown, like an angel amidst the dark. She seemed to glow. Her hair was as dark as the blackness surrounding them and it swayed in the non-existent breath. Her flesh was so white it was like fresh milk. But even which such alterations her blue eyes remained as sapphire as possible. They burned and smouldered through the sockets. He approached her with hast and stood by her side. "You came"? He was in shock for she did not speak to him with the respect he was entitled to. But for once he ignored it. Her changed looks and style stunned him. "Death touched you"? His words gentle but had a slight tone of spite. "Why do you think my once virginal looks have gone to dust? I look like a corpse. Yes the cold grip of death laced for a while in the waters, until I felt your flesh grace mine". Loki thought she was over reacting as all mortal woman do. She did not look like a corpse, her beauty remained undisturbed from her flesh. The alterations gave her a satanic beauty of that of Lilith. Dark, mysterious and unique. "When will you awake"? He sounded concerned and her eyes met his at this remark. She smiled and turned to walk away into the mindless void. She wondered off like a ghost, evaporating into air. Loki wanted to reach out and grab her. But felt frozen to the spot. He was confused and unnerved by her. He could not figure out what she was and it frightened him.

He returned to the mortal world and sat in thought for a while. He knew she should have died from the cold waters and yet he did not even know what had propelled him to save her. He felt drawn like a magnet to metal, a moth to the flame. All he knew was she was having her own deepening affect on him. Ever since that fateful day on the lake she had plagued his mind, he saw her in his dreams. In everything she was there haunting him like a poltergeist. Sometimes these visions turned into nightmares and he had refused to sleep. Endless nights of gazing into the midnight highlands and through the breeze he could swore he almost heard her heavenly soprano voice. Like a dove in flight so pure, so perfect it tore him into pieces. He felt she had poisoned him, had cursed him. He was lost within her. At that time the library doors slid open to reveal the Oracle. Her eyes widened in shock and her stance in stunning mode. Loki turned to respond "Well what is it"? His words cruel and sharp. "She's awake". Her words took their time to sink into Loki. He sat in silence for a minute or two. He questioned himself within and warped into his mind, with what's and whys? In all honesty she should be dead.

The Oracles prophecy had not left his mind. Everything seemed to entwine into a giant black hole of distress and confusion. He almost could not function, for the burden was too great. He did not like the unknown and this maiden was the unknown in flesh form. He nor anyone could figure out what she was, was she a mortal, a threat or something else? The unknown left a bitter taste in his mouth. After a deep cascade into his thoughts he raced to the quarters like lightning. But by the time he had reached the hall way, he saw her. She was walking towards him, her eyes slicing through the distance. Her beauty had become ever so much more greater. The guards and soldiers were locked upon her. Their eyes focused upon her, like dogs they drooled over her. Loki noticed this and inside a green flame of jealousy erupted. It did not portray through easily though. But despite this he seemed to secretly fill up with rage. She was his, his doll his sweet beautiful procession. Only he could gaze upon her. She belonged to him and only him. No other man nor mortal could claim her.

She took her stride to him and bowed her head. Her ebony locks flowed down and nestled upon her supple breasts. She was dressed in a black Tudor style dress of the same kind as before. Those rags could not hide her grace. He looked at her in coldness and spoke with all the charm of a twisting blade "return to your duties". She arose from her bow and returned to her long awaited work.

**Chapter Seven-Rumours for the lips**

By the time spring had returned and it was the end of May they had moved to Hampton court. A huge Tudor palace of great power and beauty on a magnificent scale. Loki enjoyed this palace its rich history and glorious construction appealed to him. It was a hot day too hot for the Kings liking but mortals found the summer fulfilling. There was human festivals and holidays. They danced and drunk till they were merry. However the god king found this repulsive and pointless. The blaring sun gazed down upon the earth and left the land drowning in a heat wave. Lucrezia was washing the banquet hall floor with a sponge and bucket. It would take ages until the task would be completed. She huffed and groaned, she rather be out bathing in the cool rivers and streams. But alas she was now a slave. She whipped the sweat from her forehand and carried on with task at hand. Silently cursing and scrubbing with intense annoyance in her actions.

Footsteps emerged into the hall and startled her. She looked up and foresaw a close friend. Another servant girl known as Baby. She was the same age as Lucrezia but did not possess the same beauty nor talents. She was a plain Jane. Sweet and kind though she was. Her brown hair was thin and lank against her anorexic frame. She barely ate as she spent most of her free time drinking in pubs and taverns. It was her comfort and escape from this world. She wore brown rags stained by mud and drink, the scent of rum was upon her. Her gaunt face left her warm hazel eyes lifeless. She knelt at Lucrezia's level and sniggered with all the glee of a teenage girl. Lucrezia returned a bewildered gaze and halted her chore. "What"? Baby composed herself and looked around her to see that they were alone, away from prying eyes and spying ears. "I have heard something". Her voice was high pitched and squealed through out the hall. "And"? Lucrezia seem frustrated and and carried on with her work. "There is talk of a mistress". Lucrezia ignored this and carried on working, humming to herself to keep out Baby's immature words. "A mistress, who cares. Rich men love whores". Lucrezia refused to listen to anyone's mouth but hers, and her words were almost as sharp as the God kings. Baby grabbed her friend by the shoulders and pulled her to her feet. Lucrezia was stunned by the frail girls strength. Baby's eyes widened and zoomed in on Lucrezia's blue flames. "Talk says, it is you". Lucrezia remained confused and wanted to push Baby off but felt sorry for her. She puttied the poor girl. She was ever so slightly backwards. Years on the booze had left its toll. "And whom is my master who's bed I share", Lucrezia gave a sarcastic reply. Her face wrapped in a comedic stance. She wanted to laugh and giggle the childish lies off. The kings court were rife with rumours and cheap gossip. Baby's expression changed from one of a child to concern and fear for her friend. "The God kings". The words hit Lucrezia with the force of a punch and she pulled back from Baby's grip. "No, no its not true", she snapped with a sliver tongue.

Baby returned to her friends side and grew sympathy for her dear friend. Rumours were common and spread like wild fire within the mortal court. Mortals often spread rumours about one another, but never about the God king himself, it was dangerous. For playing with wild fire can get your burnt. "But he calls you you to his bed chamber often? He forbids men to gaze upon you. He looks at you like a wolf upon its mate". Yes that was true he called for her often. Only so she could sing for him, for had missed her nightingale vocals. He'd often command her to sing into the late hours of the night, until she collapse into sleep on the floor. She had never noticed his wolf like gaze upon her, or maybe she did not want to? And as for forbidding men to gaze upon her, she thought that was made up to enhance the essence of the story. Mortals lives were so boring. Although she had noticed her treatment by her fellow mortals had changed. They cursed her under their breath and cut her evil looks as she passed them. Lucrezia fell into a state of shock and felt ashamed, for she was not a common whore. She left the hall and Baby tried to call her back in. "Lucrezia! Where are you going".

She ran into the great kitchen and could feel their eyes against her skin. Cruel, cold and evil glances. She felt a great surge of anger and she stood her ground. An old woman walking through with a basket of apples shoved Lucrezia to the stone ground. She got to her feet and her eyes en-flamed. "You haggard old harlot", Lucrezia's word caused the entire room to cease in function. The old woman placed her basket to the table to her left and she looked like a bull. "I know what you are, you are a filthy witch, a tart and whore. Your the kings whore". The one woman's finger pointing and directing all guilt and shame to Lucrezia. The crowd ganged up upon her like a pack of hungry wolves. Sickening words and insults sprang from one mouth to the other. "Slut, whore, bitch, tart, harlot, vile quim, slag" They filled her ears like a demonic chant and caused her mind to quiver in complete agony. The old woman was in a state of laughter, her spit flaying from her wrinkled lips. The cruelty of the situation fuelled Lucrezia actions. Her blue sapphire's were fixed on the old crone. The burning rage engulfed her like a corpse at the stake. And within a flash the old woman was ablaze in roaring bloodred flames. She howled in pain and ran into the courtyard. The entire kitchen was in havoc and the servants ran in a rush of fear. She just stood there, grinning. The crone collapsed into a ball of black ashes and the smell of burning flesh consumed the summer air. In no time the King's guard were by Lucrezia's side and at the scene. They themselves were scared to approached her and in shock at the sight. Either way with their throats locked in fear they escorted her to the Kings quarters.


	5. Chapter 8 and 9

**Chapter Eight- Beautiful threats**

Standing within his quarters as she had done so many times previously, she felt this time would be no different. But it wasn't. He wasn't wearing the same garments as before. His godly robes of black leather and green were not in sight. Instead he was wearing a simple white shirt and pair of formal black trousers and shoes. His black hair sleeked back. It confused her. Fear did not command any more, for he had not tortured her since that fateful day in winter.

Loki was slowly walking around his chamber calm and quiet. His eyes wandered he was in deep thought. It was rarely he was not in deep thought. "My lord, I did not kill that wo...". Before she could finish her words, he raised his left hand to silence her. His eyes on the floor, then they moved to her. Her beauty remained un-flawed and the essence of perfection. "I have no time for your human quarrels". His voice was soft but the famous elegance was obvious. "One crones death means nothing to me". Lucrezia felt she was away from the eyes of persecution, she did not want to cast as a murderer. Beside as far as Loki was concerned the mortals foolish actions had cost her, her own life. He believed she was messing around in the kitchen and caused an accident. It crossed his mind no more.

"Come here", he gestured for his little pet to come closer. She obeyed without as much as a second thought. He ordered her stand and gaze out of a window that looked out onto the Thames. A mighty river that fed the capital and it's people. Loki stood behind her, his eyes did not leave her flesh. "Where did you learn to sing"? His voice remained soft with the charm of a prince. Lucrezia remained fixated upon the landscape beyond the window. "My mother was a trained mezzo soprano". Her words were soft and light. "And your father". She began to shudder and her skin crawled. Loki sensed this but did give into his sadist nature. "He was a monster". Her voice began to crack. Loki sensed her inner torment, something lied dormant and scarred within her. She composed herself quickly and the moment was forgotten. "Who taught you to read and write, your mother I presume"? Loki did not really care but he was trying to fill the boring and empty day he had, had.

He was so bored. Being a god king had it's perks but it became the norm and the norm became rather boring. He missed the fights and battles he had in his past. He missed the violence he had experience and committed with the avengers. Now his life was that of royal duties with no glorious battles or bloody wars. She was at least interesting and could kill a few hours. "You presume correct, your grace". She did not realise she had not addressed him in the proper manner but he did not punish her for doing so. She was locked onto the horizon and was lost in the thought of what wondrous lands lay miles away. She had always wanted to explore and learn, for knowledge was power in her eyes. She was so lost in the lands beyond the window, that she had not felt Loki slowly creep up behind her. He was right behind against her back. Her black hair running like ebony silk around her hour glass figure. They looked alike. Death had touched her and left her with pale skin and black hair with all the graces of the snow white princess. He was pale as death and had the dark hair to match her own. Both of their eyes were flaming like a blue star. Her crimson lips nestled in her beautiful face. Her corset bound so tight as always, that her breast remained forever perked and firm for all eyes to see.

He could feel her against his body and she could feel him. She was dumb struck in a state of excitement and fear, entranced and en-thrilled all at once. He could smell her scent, her perfume that laced her skin was that of roses and lilly s. Her slender frame was so angelic and perfect he could not back away from her. She could not move from his embrace nor did she want to. He locked in on her swam like neck. He was so close to her throat, he could almost feel the pulse. Her blood was gushing like wild horses. Her heart in a frenzy but she liked it. She loved it. As he inhaled her scent he softly stroked her neck with his hand. He was so gentle it made her skin crawl. Her breath was deep and heavy. Temptation lie within the atmosphere. His lips brushed against her neck and he then whispered into her ear "No man can have you". His words were seductive but dark. It made her want more but also made her quake in fear. As quick as the moment had come, it was gone.

Loki moved away from her and left his chambers for his own personal library next door. She was left utterly alone within his room and went to leave. But as her tiny hand grasped the door nob she found the door was locked. She ran to every door within reach, all was locked. She was trapped like a bird in a cage, again. The summer sun was going in for its nightly sleep, but the muggy heat remained and the room was so hot that the windows steamed up. It was almost like a sauna. She was smothered in sweat and could barely breath. The air hung heavy and moist. Midnight was fast approaching and there no sign of Loki, she wanted to sleep. But she was scared if he return nor could sleep in such uncomfortable heat. In the end she gave into her tiredness and undressed herself. She was naked and slipped under the covers in the king size four poster bed. It was comfortable and the silk was cool and allowed her skin to breath. Her naked flesh relaxed and was calmed into a peaceful slumber. As soon as her head rested upon the pillow she was in the midst of the sandman's grasp. The god king sensing his little doll asleep re-entered the room with such stealth it matched that of a spy. He looked upon her and she was so tranquil it was almost sweet. He turned from her and sat by his desk gazing into the Thames beyond his window. He was in deep thought.

He needed to return to stark towers. He need to expand his power and build more palaces and temples in his honour. It would be difficult to return to such a place. He had not been there since his victory. It was now a dusty ghost town, mortals feared to enter. The humans believed it cursed and haunted. It was a place of morbid doom, as it was the centre and place of where the end began. The corpses of millions mortals littered the streets and remained unburied to this day. They were left to rot and be picked upon by the crows. The avengers bodies were left under tons of rubble to waste away. All except his brother, whom he had sent into a black hole. His so called fake brother. He showed them no mercy. He wanted them whipped from the face of the earth. For the earth was his. His thoughts led him to many places including the same prophecy. "A witch will come".

**Chapter Nine- The hunt of the kinsman**

By the time September had graced its presence Loki had finally returned to the so called ghost town. It had been a year since he had found his beauty and she had captivated him so strongly. He began to wonder who was really the one enslaved? He was standing in stark towers or what was left of it. The memories did not return, he refused them to enter his mind. His thoughts were on the here and now, not the past. He stood by the shattered glass he had threw Tony out of and looked down upon the emptiness below. His soldiers, advisor's and servants were the only mortals to step onto this soil in 15 years. He loved the emptiness and shallowness of the dead city, it was peaceful.

As he scanned the ground his eyes caught glimpse of something uneasy. As a god his physical vision was brilliant and unparalleled. He saw his precious Lucrezia playing a childish innocent game of hide and seek with a low ranking guard. She was laughing and giggling as she ran through the empty streets. The green eyed monster had infected him with that cancerous illness known as jealously. And it was evident on his face. The guard picked her up in his arms and cradled her, their smiles glowing like the sun. She was truly happy. And the final knife in the back was when the guard embraced her and kissed her passionately. Running his hands through her hair, down her slender neck and to her firm breasts. Loki was enraged. She was his, no mere mortal could have her. It was vile and made him flame up in rage.

The weeks past and Loki continued to see his doll play and flirt with the dog of a man. He'd send her love tokens and letters. One day she came to the kings bed chamber with ribbons through her hair. It was a gift from him. Loki ripped it out of her hair and threw it into the flames of the fire. One night the servants had a small party, there was a camp with a bonfire. The mortals danced and sang. Lucrezia danced and excited her lover. She enticed him with her erotic moves and gestures. The guard licked his lips and looked on like a lion at a juicy steak. The drinks were going round now and people were drinking themselves silly. "Go on Jake, have her". A drunkened voiced called from the pits of booze. "No I plan to marry her", he replied with a huge smile as he took a swig of his beer. He got to his feet and began to dance with his bride to be. They kissed and fondled with each other. After hours of partying and boozing, Jake led her to a dark forgotten alley. He pushed her against the wall and began kiss her. His lips were magical and his hands embraced her sweet flesh. She did not refuse him this pleasure. He bite into her neck and she moaned in pleasure entwined with pain. After the foreplay his hands wondered under her skirts. Her tiny petite legs wide open and she embraced him. He entered her body with all the skill of a dog mating with its bitch. And so he fucked her in that dank and dark alleyway. He has not practically skilled nor did she reach climax, but it was first time since she had felt a man's warmth between her legs in a long time. After the sinful deed was done Jake got to his knee's and took her tiny hands within his. His eyes light up as she looked upon him. She giggled like a teenage sweet heart. "Will you marry me"? She bite her bottom lip and her eyes fluttered like butterflies. "Yes", she proclaimed as he placed a cheap iron ring upon her finger. Little did she remember her master's cold threat. "No man can have you". What he was meant to say was "No man can have you, but me".

The next night she was called to the top floor of stark tower yet again, which had been converted to Loki's personal apartments. He was sat upon a chair overlooking his fireplace. The fire was the only light within the room. He was in complete silence and his eyes for once seemed blank and numb. No fiery eyes to burn. He was in the midst of something deeper and darker. She sat by his side on the floor and he could smell it on her. Sinful, dirty and sexual. It made him sick. It made him burn. Her left hand rested upon the arm of his chair and he saw the ring. He burned and his rage was becoming inconsolable. She looked up at her master for her first duty, a smile across her face. The experience of last night was fresh in her mind. Loki read her mind but curiosity killed the cat. And it did not help his inner torment. He knew what had happened.

The visions from her mind, lashed his mind like a whip. It stung and fuelled his anger. He looked upon her in rage and her smile vanished completely. He mounted to his feet and before she could react he smacked her across the face. He left the room and locked her within it. As he strutted down the stair way his guards followed him. Loki was on a mission his eyes now flaming within his skull. "Bring me the low ranking soldier Jake", he roared. Loki stood outside of stark tower it was dark and he had a concealed blade upon him filled with snake venom. He had crafted such a weapon himself. He had a cheeky smile upon his face, he had a cruel wonderful plan to execute. "My Lord here is the soldier Jake ID number 20473", a high ranking guard said as he threw Jake to the kings feet. "Leave us", Loki snapped his eyes focused on his prey. Jake arose breathing heavily. Sweat of fear had smothered him already and yet the game had not even begun. "I think it's best you run". His words cruel and full of mischievous evil intent. His smile was charmful but sadistic. Jake took no time in running as fast as his mortal bones could bear. He raced through the dark and rubble, he occasionally tripped on broken and bent steel. Falling into sharp shards of glass that sliced his flesh, leaving a trail for Loki to follow.

He ran into the overgrown forest that was once central park. He had been running almost an hour now but the adrenaline refused him to stop. His body finally gave way under a tree. He curled into a ball and began to weep for his life. He knew his love for Lucrezia was dangerous but his heart was stupidly blind. From the darkness an opposing figure emerged. A blackened shadow, Jake stood up and felt his feet freeze to the ground. He was tired and weak every move was pure pain. The darkness revealed it was Loki. His smile was unmoved and his eyes locked onto Jakes. He took slow steps to lengthen Jakes anguish with the knowledge he was going to die. The knowledge was far better than the actually act itself. He was getting closer and tears fed Loki's cruelty. Loki remembered what he had read in his beloved dolls mind and it urged him closer. The thought of a filthy mortal molesting and fucking his beautiful doll, the rage was unmatched. Jealousy was a flame that could not be put out, and it stemmed from that sin of envy and pride. Loki was filled to the brim with pride and envy. Jake begged and pleaded but it fell on death ears. Loki believed the man a coward and there were too many cowards in the mortal race. He was within striking distance of Jake now and he could barely compose a sentence together. Loki had not said a word since Stark tower, he did need to, for his deeds spoke for him. Jake gazed into Loki's eyes and while Jake was unaware, Loki's hand reached for the concealed blade. He grasped the handle and plunged it into Jakes lower rip right to the tilt. The poisonous venom bleeding into the wound. As he pulled the blade from the wound Jake fell into deaths cold grip. He would not return. Loki turned and did not glance back the blade in one hand dripping with blood. He walked through the dead streets, he had the look of a vampire through the shadows. At the bottom of stark tower he could hear his beloved Lucrezia screams of protest. He transported himself to his personal chambers and found his pet banging the door. She turned to face her master and he could she had been crying hysterically. Her make up smudged and smeared. She paused and appear calm but on the inside she was a complete mess of emotions. Loki stood before her knocking her doe eyes stare down with his burning flames. He took her tiny hand in his and placed the murder weapon within her palm. The blood had stained the blade. Loki brushed past her with the same cheeky smile and was pleased with his actions and how the night panned out. He left his pet in silence but beneath the silence lay inner turmoil.


	6. Chapter 10 and 11

**Chapter Ten-Truths but a blooming rose with thorns**

Loki was called back to his English kingdom due to riots. Groups of rioters had tried to over throw the government while he was gone. But his blood thirsty army did their work and managed to destroy the foolish mortals, and capture the leading conspirators. The kingdom was shook to its core as the streets ran red with blood. The corpses were taken to mass burials or burned on giant bonfires. Within the carnage was innocent blood, women and children. And yet their bodies were lost to the pits and flames. The mortals finally knew of their place and it was beneath their lord and to serve him.

Loki took great joy when sentencing mortals whom had committed treason. He loved the execution method of hanging, drawing and quartering. The method was one of not only death but defilement of the corpse and soul. He loved to leave their severed heads and limbs on stakes in public area's, to keep other mortals in check. To be feared was to be powerful. He sat upon his golden throne in what was once parliament. In the great hall that stood over centuries old he sat, over looking his slaves of mortals. All and every mortal rich or poor was his puppet. He controlled them and was above them all. He looked on and every conspirator was dragged out after weeks of torture and thrown before his majesty's feet. Some begged, some wept, some cursed and the few remained proudly silent. For they knew their fate and would gladly die for such a cause. Lucrezia looked on from his left hand side among high ranking servant and chamber maids. All were present to witness their master's power. The hours drew by slowly and death hung in the air. The criminals were set to be terminated in a weeks time after more torture was to be inflicted upon them.

Four 'o' clock was coming around with hast when a old man was dragged into the hall. He tried to kick and protest but his limbs were broken by the rack. His body flogged and scarred with hot irons. His hands were broken by the finger and thumb screws and his nails torn out by the root. He was given the same treatment as his fellow men and thrown before Loki. The old man looked up and cursed and spat. He could barely stand and was constantly shaking. Loki was unmoved nor bothered by the man's actions or words. He knew he would have the last laugh. The crime was read out by a fellow mortal and the charge was given. "You are here by to be dragged to a place of execution, where you are to be hung until half dead. Then pulled down castrated, your bowels pulled out and burned before your eyes and your limbs cut from your body and you to be beheaded". The old man looked around in disgust and then his worn eyes fell upon Lucrezia. He paused and he called out "Witch"! Lucrezia hung her head and tried to hide within the crowd of fellow maids. "Lucrezia you witch". His words spitting like harsh venom. He pointed to her and she was signalled out. People back away from her and she was left standing alone in the unwanted spot light. "Devils whore"! Loki looked towards her and was surprised. It made way for a dismal day.

"Stand forward child", her master called. She obeyed and stood forward, she hung her head in shame. Loki looked towards the old man and asked "how do you know this girl"? Lucrezia's eyes fixed themselves upon the stone floor. But their voices would not leave her ears. Whispering and sniggering began to fill the hall. "She is my granddaughter", the old man replied with spite. Loki leaned forward and asked yet again "how do you recognise her"? The old man was hasty in his reply with the enraged content "she has her harlot mother's eyes". Loki sat back in his throne and tapped his fingers together, his eyes switching between the old man and his soprano doll. "She is a witch, she murdered my son". Loki was willing to hear more, as was the crowd. "She's a witch, as her mother before her. She creates spells, curses, plagues and can summon demons. She can even talk to the dead, and control the elements". The old man was filled with cruel hatred. His eyes fierce and spitting harsh rejection as they went. Loki was becoming enthralled. "Go on". His voice calm. "How and why did she kill your son". The old man wanted to strut over to her but was stopped by heavy chains and weights. "She claimed my son had raped her and abused her from the age of 5, so out of revenge she set the entire village a blaze. If my son raped her it is only because she tempted him. From a young age she was different from other's. Her mother was a wiccan witch an d taught her the dark arts, it runs in her filthy blood". Loki was deeply interested. This explained the Oracles prophecy and how Lucrezia could survive the frozen lake. "How do you know the fire was not an accident or crafted in a human matter" his grace asked. The man took a deep breath and his eyes lit in terror of the memories flooding back. "She was walking through the carnage, the entire village a flame. And she was the centre of it, controlling it. It followed her, it embraced her. She killed 500 people in one night, an entire village women, children and innocent men gone within one night". A tear fell from his haggard eye. Lucrezia was nothing more then a lifeless ghost, stuck in limbo. "But in all of her evil rage she accidentally engulfed her mother in the flames". Tears silently graced her face and she quivered in sorrow. The man waited for Loki's reply. "Take him away". The old man in shock was dragged from sight screaming and howling. His voice echoed through the great hall and haunted Lucrezia's ears.

She was still left standing like a lamb for slaughter before the crowd. They were gossiping and cutting her cruel looks. Not even baby went to her side to comfort her. Lucrezia felt unwanted and dirty, her childhood was cascading back. The torturous memories were rampaging in her mind. She tried to block them out but the cruel words of the court were easily heard. The painful embrace caused her to fall to her knees. No one dared to approach her out of fear. Was she a monster? Or just an abused child? She let out a high pitched scream of terror. Loki watched on. He wanted proof of her supernatural gifts. If pain be the stem of her power, then so be it. She looked up into the heavens her eyes closed but the screams evident. As she finally opened her eyes every window within the hall smashed into bullet shards of glass. The entire crowd screamed and panicked They ran for every exit. Like a heard of frightened buffalo they filtered through the small doors and their fear fuelled her pagan gift. The broken glass levitated into the air and within second was shot through the atmosphere like bullet slicing and penetrating the flesh of many. Blood sprayed across the hall like rain within a storm. Bodies mounted upon one another. It was like something out of a horror film. She stood up and was locked in a frightening gaze, fixed upon her prey. The glass danced through the air as quick as lightning cutting, piercing, slicing and above all killing. They were falling like flies and blood was beginning to paint the hall. Her fellow mortals was finally scared of something other then his Lordship. She collapsed into bleak darkness, her powers could not be controlled and drained her physical body.

**Chapter eleven-The forsaken Prince and molested Princess**

She awoke in a bed, her flesh was worn and ached, as if she to had been tortured. She looked above her head there was a familiar sign. It was the pentagram. It would help her gain her strength back. It was a symbol of true pure power to a witch as herself. She was within a grand bed chamber. It was not the god kings chambers, but one of his many apartments. At the foot of her bed stood the Oracle. "You are my kind". Her words true and powerful. Lucrezia found herself naked and slowly sat up. The candle light giving way to her natural beauty. "What happened"? She asked with a stutter. She whipped her eyes and found the candle light was too bright. In time her eyes adjusted to it's glow. "You killed half the court", her voice was sterile. Lucrezia feared for her life, she thought she may be in trouble and convicted of a crime. Maybe she was to be put to death. The Oracle walked to her bed side and sat with her, cold and numb to human emotion. "His grace finds you interesting". Lucrezia was confused and felt a shudder down her spine. "Since his time on earth, he finds mortals boring and seeks to find others upon his level". She listened like a child to a fairytale. "Is this why he found you"? Her voice sweet, delicate and innocent. The Oracle looked to her lap then to the window then back to Lucrezia. "He found me for company, knowledge and advice. But". She paused and Lucrezia's eyes begged for more. "But"?

"I am old, I am weakening. He needs someone who is young and strong as his grace is". Her words trembled in hidden anguish that seemed not hidden too well. "Wait is his grace not from earth"? Lucrezia asked she was indeed so naïve and innocent. "He is from a kingdom above the stars known as Asgard, he is known as the forsaken Prince, that is all I will tell you". The Oracle got to her feet and stood by the window, it was heavily raining. "What? Why"? In a flash the Oracle turned to her and snapped like a dog"because the past is one of betrayal and pain". Lucrezia knew how that felt and thus nodded her head in obedience. She knew the past can be a hellish place for some, and the past must be kept locked away like Pandora's box. The doors flew open and in stepped the forsaken Prince himself. The Oracle left with swift hast and shut the doors behind her. Lucrezia pulled the silk sheets to cover her flesh. She kept her eyes to the purple wrinkles within the silk and refused to make eye contact with his grace. He circled the bed and his eyes were locked onto her.

Her black hair acted like a curtain across her face, but her blue eyes beamed through like strobe lights. "And I was beginning to regret becoming King of such a boring and dismal planet", the same smile drew across his face. His voice had a calm but sly tone to it. His eyes inflamed and excited by the days events. She brushed her hair from her face and did not move. He sat by her side upon the bedside. He looked out to the darkness of the window, the rain pitter pattering. His smile still locked onto to his face. "You're beautiful, you're talented, you're powerful and yet you're fragile and weak.", he turned to her their eyes locked in a rare moment. "Until someone makes me angry", her sweet voice trembled. "Like someone I used to know", he said with a comedic tone. "If you cannot control your magic, then it will control you". Lucrezia did not like where this was going. She began to shudder and feel uneasy like all those years ago when her Father would come into her bed room at night. "Maybe I should control you", his voice was cruelly mocking. She wanted to run but where would she go? She was naked, it was dark and raining and above all she was very weak.

"You fear me"? As he gently spoke this he stroked her face. "Although you and I aren't so different". Now she was very uneasy and confused she wanted to run, as fast as her legs could take her. But he would track her down. Like a wolf he would sniff her out and hunt her down. Since that day he had found her, she had been his. His doll, his toy. He would not allow anyone to have her. He killed her beloved Jake out of spite and jealousy. She was yet again a object to a powerful and controlling tyrant. "How"? She murmured. Loki brought his face so close to her own their lips almost met, almost. "A fathers betrayal can be the tipping point", he whispered with all the grace of a prince. "Get out of the bed and stand before me", he ordered as he sat upon a chair by a sleeping fireplace. Lucrezia could feel the same abuse coming her way again. It didn't matter she knew how to get through an ordeal of sexual sadistic nature. She had had years of practise. She took no time in going through the same routine as she did with her father. Getting to her feet and dropping the silk sheet to the floor. She took slow and tiny steps to his grace. So silent and light was her footsteps that Loki could barely hear her and called her to come to his side yet again. She stood before him as naked as a babe born out of the womb. She did not threat to cover her breasts or private parts, she knew from experience this would anger him. She did not want to anger a god, she knew his evil so well. Loki was calm and did not look on as her monstrous father did. He did not gesture or drool like a dog on heat. He observed and took in her angelic beauty. Her body was that crafted by the womb of Venus herself. Her tiny petite slender frame was a sight to see. Her breasts firm, perked and supple, un- nursed and young. Her nipples cold and fresh and badge with a pinky tone. Her flesh was free from all the toil of her ordeals. No marks or scars. Her black hair fell upon the contours of her hour glass frame like silk. Her buttocks firm and all her curves natural, healthy and womanly. Her beauty was proportionate, perfection and un-flawed. Loki was pleased but not inflamed by uncontrollable lust as mortal men would be. But she would do. She was beautiful, powerful and above all fragile and weak. He could control her and manipulate her at will. If a mortal man could do that then so could he. She was young and healthy as well and would make great company for him. All he need do know is speak to his council. It did not matter if she did protest, her word did not count. For she was no more then a woman and the weaker of the species.


	7. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve- The chalice cup and glorified whore**

Loki kindly gave Lucrezia some apartments of her own. They were beautiful and dated back to the 14th century. Loki loved the old history filled palaces and grand houses of this ancient land. She was grateful and respectful to her Masters gifts. She seemed never far from his gaze and some would say the apple of his eye. A poison apple if that.

It was a dark stormy night as the lightning danced across the blackened sky. Loki hated the lightning it reminded him of his brother. It gave him a cold shudder as he sat by the fire place. Pondering in deep thought. Little did he know his doll was caught in a vicious nightmare. She tossed and turned pulling and clawing at the bed sheets. Sweat glossed her naked flesh. She was enchained in the sandman's grip. Within her devilish dream she saw a golden chalice, full to the brim with blood. Churning and oozing blood. The blood burst into flames, fiery serpents that consumed her until she was nothing more than ash. She awoke from the torture and sat up in an instant gasping for breath. She did not return to sleep that night. For weeks she had the same bloody nightmare. It did not bother her much in the day, as she was more interested in her duties. Fulfilling her Lordships wishes.

She was sitting by her master's side on the floor, before the roaring fire. He was reading and lost in a book. Entranced by it's knowledge. Lucrezia would just sit by his side, resting her head on the arm of his chair. At times he would stroke and fiddle with her ebony locks. It relaxed her and kept her calm. She still feared his grace but she found his kind attention was better than his cruelty. The door opened slowly and with it came the Lordships supper. The slave boy was no more then 10, carrying a silver tray with a chalice. It caught Lucrezia's eye and it made her stomach churn and twist. It was the same golden chalice from her nightmares. It was filled to the brim with red wine that almost resembled blood. The boy placed the tray by his masters side upon a small wooden table. Loki did not react and ushered the boy to leave with the gesture of his left hand, the book in the other. The boy left and Lucrezia could feel the evil energy's ooze and bleed from the chalice. It called to her like the hissing of a snake. Her eyes widened in panic as Loki grasped the fearful object. He slowly raised it to his lips. And in that moment Lucrezia moved with such speed her master was in shock. She snatched the chalice and its contents from his hand, and threw it into the fire. The fire screamed and twisted and danced as if it was in some kind of pain. Loki looked on shocked and trembling for the first time in years. Lucrezia stood frightened and lost like a little lamb. The fire turned black and finally died with one final last deafening scream. She covered her ears but her master sat lost in the experience. Once the moment had past Loki quietly uttered "Poison".

But it was not any ordinary poison but a poison which did behold magical properties. To kill a god took a vast knowledge in magic and not any magic but dark magic. Loki turned to Lucrezia and his eyes were widen in their beautiful glory. She was lost and did not know how to react. Loki realised his reign was on turbulent ground and feared for the future. What if he had drunk the wine? How come he didn't sense the evil energies? What if he was killed? Would someone try again? And whom was this master assassin? Loki was fearful. All he did know was if not for Lucrezia he would be dead. She was truly a skilful witch. He was in debt to her.

The day after the attempt on his graces life there was an emergency meeting between the god king and his council. These miserable mortals were his puppets and gave him knowledge of his subjects and how to control them. They fed upon money and were greedy and corrupt. But they kept the God kings reign alive. Keeping his reign from the hands of a premature death. Loki sat at the head of a huge long table. His eyes scanned his servants. They were speechless themselves. Rustling through papers and twiddling their thumbs. "The public will not know of this incident my lord", one spoke. That was some good news Loki thought. Rolling his eyes, he tapped his fingers upon the table in a state of annoyance. His eyes burned into the souls that filled the room.

"We must secure your reign my lord", another voice called. "Is it not secure enough", Loki snapped. The mortals were silenced. Fearful and respectful. "Every land on this planet is mine, every traitor is made an example of. I am not only rich but powerful in many other forms", his grace exclaimed. A terrified voice replied "well in the past other kings have secured their reign by securing their bloodline, by producing an heir". Loki's ears took heed. He knew of what it was to be a so called heir. To produce a son or two. It would indeed secure his bloodline and throne in the future. It would expand and lengthen his rule. "And how would I do that, hmm"? Loki said with a raised eyebrow and that same cruel smile. The mortals were locked in silence. Fearful of his wrath. "Well my lord, you would need to find a queen and marry her", a quivering voice ushered from the distance. Loki gave a sly chuckle. "Of course I know how", he hissed. Loki did not like the idea of marrying a mortal woman and sharing power with a consort queen. All though she was basically a baby maker. In Loki's eyes she was no more than a glorified whore.

"You will need to marry a mortal woman of royal blood line"...Loki paused the advisor in mid sentence with the gesture of his hand. "A mortal", he hissed focusing his gaze upon the advisor. Mortals was boring to Loki and dismal for company. If he were to marry let it be not only to a beautiful being but one who gave him good company. But then again mortals was all earth had to offer, or was it? "Well yes your grace, we are all human upon this planet", a trembling voice answered. "A royal bride from one of the lost royal families will make any issue produced the rightful heir to your throne". Loki did not listen, the words were lost. He knew the mortal royal families were often inbred and this infected their genetics. Loki wanted strong healthy heirs. A weak son was better off dead to him. Indeed the royal families were still around but all were in hiding from Loki's cruel power. "I will marry", he spoke slowly with such cold cruelty, it made the hair on the back of the mortals necks stand up on end. He went to exit the room with nothing left to say only a cruel smile upon his face. "Whom my lord"! A voice called. Before he was from sight he answered the call. "The witch girl".

There was a deathly silence in the room. The advisor's looked upon one another in disgust. They knew Lucrezia held no royal blood in her veins and was nothing more than a commoner. But in Loki's view she was perfect to be his queen. She was beautiful, young, healthy, powerful and yet weak. She could be easily controlled. As a witch she would make excellent company for him, as well passing any of her gifts to their offspring. She was just perfect.

Loki marched his way with the same smile through all the corridors and halls. He was pleased with his plan and wanted to take action quickly. He needed to inform her of her new duty to him. He knew where she was, he could sense it. She was in her apartments reading, sat upon the floor by the ash filled fireplace. Wearing the same red crimson gown. Her black hair flowing perfectly against her tiny frame. Her blue eyes locked within the pages of the book. She suddenly startled as the god king entered the room unannounced. She dropped the book and got to her feet to bow. As her head gazed to the ground he placed his left hand under her chin, and gently titled her head up to gaze upon him. She allowed him to do so, did she have much choice? She arose from her bow and stood awaiting her commands. He circled her smiling as he went. After what seemed a minute or two he came close to her. So close that temptation sparked in the air. She was so small compared to him, he always had to physically look down upon her. His left hand gently grasped her neck, stroking and caressing it lightly. Their eyes locked. "Do you know why I have come"? His words soft and elegant. "No" her tiny voice so sweet. "You are to be my queen, my wife and thus you will bear me sons. This will secure my reign", as he softly spoke this he rested his head upon hers so close he could almost kiss her bloodred lips. They could feel each others breath. His hand left her swam like neck and rested upon her breasts. Perked and firm. "I will take no refusal", his eyes burning to indicate the importance of the words. She dare not refuse, even though the idea of becoming Queen to such a monster made her quiver. She could not he would indeed just force her. Her view upon the matter was null and void. She was as always his doll.

He turned on one heal to leave and she was just left standing silent in shock. She almost felt faint. The news hit her like a ton of bricks. She wanted to run away again, she did not want to be another man's doll, even if this one was a god. He was beautiful and handsome, but she did not love him nor did he love her. She wanted to be loved and always dreamt of marrying the man of her dreams, as any woman would. As always her dreams were trashed before her very eyes. Life was so cruel and unfair to a girl forsaken to hands of rape and child abuse.

She thought she was to be left alone but just as she thought this Loki turned back to her. As quick as a snake takes it prey, Loki took her into his embrace. It was not warm or loveable only cold and unnerving. But alas it was only embrace she had felt since Jake. It was better than nothing. When she thought the embrace was enough his left hand softly clutched her tiny neck again. His right hand locking her into his arms. She was the butterfly caught in the spiders web. She was lost, so lost that when he pressed his lips against hers, her soul almost left her body. His flesh matched his embrace and was cold. But he was a passionate kisser, and how could she refuse a god? Did Bessie blout refuse Henry VIII? She returned the kiss and they were both locked in the essence of the lust. Loki pulled her closer and she ran her hands through his hair. Their breathing became fast, deep and intense. He bite into her bottom lip, he loved the feel of her winch in pain. His hands ran through her breasts to her long locks. And in one hasty instance he pushed her to the bed and left the room as quick as he came. Whipping her smudged red lipstick from his lips, he knew she was perfect to be his "glorified whore".


	8. Chapter 13 and 14

**Chapter thirteen- History repeats itself**

After she was informed of her new royal position her life made another dramatic change. Loki knew she would be a target for assassination and kept a handful of guards he trusted, to watch over her 24/7. He also gave her a group of ladies in waiting to keep her company, and to spy upon her. This made it harder for Lucrezia to have any peace and quiet time to herself. Where she went, these heard of armed men followed her. They patrolled through her apartments day and night, tasted her food and searched the rooms. It was very distressing for the young bride to be. Although the distress was only just beginning.

A few days before the so called wedding Lucrezia received a announced visit from a doctor. Doctor's were rare in this day and age, only the rich few could afford such health care. Most people did not even receive education anymore to become a doctor or nurse. So they were fast dying out. She felt yet again unnerved as the doctor entered her chamber uninvited and set his bag of unknown instruments by her bed side. The doctor was a cold, hard and stern man. He made Lucrezia feel so uncomfortable. He ordered her to undress. The rest was history.

The doctor needed to check whether the young bride was fit to not only a queen but also a mother. He wanted to check she was healthy enough to produce healthy sons. A barren queen was useless. Loki did not send the doctor one of the advisor's did, out of spite and normality. In history many royal brides were examined to be sure they were healthy and fertile. But also out of spite as the ordeal brought back horrific memories of Lucrezia's abuse. She lay upon her back shamed and tearful. Silent tears ran down her face. It seemed an eternity, but when the doctor finally finished and confirmed her fertility a wave of relief washed over her. He left to report back to one of the cold hearted advisor's, which ever one it was. Lucrezia dressed herself and found herself in shock to find she was able to bear children. She was sure years of rape would have damaged her to the point childbearing would be impossible. Whatever the case she would be capable of bearing a child but with that thought pushed aside, the thought of the child birth pain entered her head. It made her tremble. She had seen women give birth in the servants quarters and the whole experience seemed hellish and cruel. She knew she would have to grim and bear. She did not have a choice in the entire matter. As always whatever Loki wanted, he always got. He wanted her as a wife and queen and by god he would get it.

She was pampered with all the fittings that suited a queen, and it made her feel sick. She gritted her teeth and found herself clawing into the arms of the chair, as an array of servants fiddled and painted her face with make up. She snapped at them like a dog, but really she did not want to bark at them, but at Loki himself. She took out her entire frustration upon the staff that surrounded her. Some which were once her close friends including Baby. She would yell and insult them. As they pinned her hair up and one accidentally caught the pin in her hair, yanking it. The pain caused Lucrezia to squeal, she turned and punched the maid. This left the poor girl running crying through the palace, nursing a bloody nose.

When it came to the wedding a gown, a gown which should be the highlight of any girls wedding day, Lucrezia ordered it be jet black and nothing more. Black and dull for she was mourning her lost and dead freedom. The seamstress was confused by the requirements but did not argue with the queen to be. Lucrezia spent the day's before the wedding an empty hallow ghost. Wandering through the timeless halls numb and lost in a state of limbo. She wanted to die. She had not felt this low since her childhood.

The night before her wedding she lay awake in bed, starring into the nothingness of the night. Blank and lifeless, her blue eyes had lost their lustre. She refused to eat and her ladies in waiting became worried. They reported their mistress's actions to Loki, he ignored them. As far as he was concerned she was a young girl, immature and being over dramatic. He brushed it off. In fact he had not seen his bride since he had locked lips with her. All that mattered was she was physically fit to be wedded and bedded. In the sweet Lucrezia's mind she was drowning in the flash backs of her hellish past. She escaped back to a haunting and miserable night.

She was lying in bed half asleep, no more then five. Clutching a teddy bear. Wrapped in a ragged blanket, the cold nipped at her tiny toes. The front door swung open with a harsh bang. Her mother screamed and her father returned with a fist to her face. They would often argue and would end with her mother battered and bruised. Her father hated her mother, he was forced to marry her because he had gotten her pregnant. He foresaw his daughter as the cause of his misery and the lock on his cage. His wife and daughter were also freaks in his eyes, they were witches by blood. It frightened him and that which man feared, they refused to understand. In the end man learned to hate and loathe, that which they could not understand. His heavy footsteps fell upon the stairs. Every step made her heart beat rush faster, she tightly clutched her teddy bear. Her dream catcher gently caught in the breeze above her head. The door flew open in a flash and her father zoomed in with all the rage of a bull in a china shop. Smashing up the young witches room. All her books, toys and all her pagan relics destroyed. Within all his actions he roared and hurled abuse at the child. She sat up frozen unable to move let alone cry out. She gave a faint squeak of a cry. Silent tears flowing. When he had finished attacking her personal belongings, he snatched the teddy and tore it to sheds before her eyes. He laughed as she begged "Daddy stop! Leave Ted alone daddy"! Reaching her tiny digits towards him, as any daughter would to their beloved daddy.

He threw the remains of Ted to the ground and unzipped his pants. That horrible sound made Lucrezia almost spew. His eyes drawing in closer for the kill, he was like a dog drooling over fresh meat. The little girl was struck down in terror. Her mother was no where to be seen, for she was knocked out on the living room floor. Bloody and beaten. Before the monster pinned her tiny frame to the bed she reached for her tiny pentagram necklace. She clutched it so tight it cut into her skin. His breath stunk to high heaven of beer. His sweat smothered her flesh and left her sticking foul. He tore and pulled at her nighty. She tried to call out but he silenced her protest with cruel threats. Then came the agonising physical and emotional pain. It struck her like lightning. Tearing her fragile body and rendering her completely weak. Her mind was lost in the torture and torment. The moment was insane. He ripped through her young flesh and left her violated upon the bedroom floor. Molested and broken, her virginity stolen she passed out in all her agony. Still cradling the pentagram necklace in her tiny hand.

The memory finally pasted and Lucrezia found herself vomiting and screaming. Her cries almost awoke the entire palace. She ran through to the bathroom and curled onto a ball on the floor. Weeping and rocking back and forth. The window began to bend, the more emotional Lucrezia became the more the window did bend. It finally gave in and smashed. The shards showered the young queen. One of her ladies in waiting knocked on the door and softly spoke "my lady are you alright"? There was no reply just awkward silence. Lucrezia became lost within her pain and was lost to the might of her powers. She could not control her gifts as they played havoc with not only her but the physical world around her. Bending glass and mirrors at will. Smashing ornaments and breaking tables and chairs. The fire place burst into flames and then the fire disappeared in what seemed a few seconds. The lights fell from the ceiling crashing into the floor. The ladies in waiting knew their orders and duties, and were not allowed to leave Lucrezia under pain of death. But all they could do was to cower. They screamed, one continued banging upon the door. "My lady, please stop". Lucrezia could not hear them all she could hear was the screams of a young girl from her monstrous past. The taps flew off the sink and bath, water spewed out everywhere. The giant four poster bedded slid across the floor and collided with the hard wall. The bedroom door flung off its hinges and broke into pieces. Books burst into flames and flew about like bats in a panic. The fire place lit up in flames again. This time the flames began to get out of control. Smoke filled the air and the fire danced through the room. Eating everything in its path. It engulfed the broken bed, chairs and table. It grew stronger with every passing minute. The ladies in waiting coughed and their screams become deafened by the roar of the blaze. They collapsed and were left to the mercy of the flames. Lucrezia could not control it and felt her gifts control her. She could feel the fire in her veins and burning through her soul. It demanded to be fed, it demanded to grow and destroy the world around it. She obeyed and gave the fire the power it so craved.

Through the fire a darkened figure emerged. The fire dare not touch him. It made way for him, giving him his own path. His eyes burning filled to the brim with rage. The burning flesh of the ladies in waiting and smoke governed the atmosphere. The palace was a place of mass panic as the flames burned out of control. Servants, lords and ladies ran into the fields and streets in a blind frenzy. The Oracle was no where to be seen. The advisor's stood looking on from horse back upon a hillside. Shocked and stunned. The young witch was now cast as a monster, along side her husband to be.

Loki stood in the flames unmoved and unharmed. He looked around him and was annoyed by the destruction of one girls mind. Witch of not he was pissed off. With a small and slight wave of his left hand the flames eased out and all that remained was charred bodies and ash. He pushed open the bathroom door, or what remained of it, and found Lucrezia backed up in a corner crying. He did not care, he did not have time for pity or mercy. He grabbed her by her hair and dragged her through the wreckage. She screamed and winched. Her arms flaying around in protest. He ignored any amount of begging or pleading. In the end at the top of a stone stair case, he back handed her across the face. Sending her flying down the stairs and tumbling into unconscious in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.

**Chapter fourteen-To mourn the freedom I never had**

The wedding was postponed for a day or two, it did not change Loki's plans for good. Instead of the wedding taking place at Hampton court palace, it would instead take place at the tower of London. Hampton court was half destroyed by the flames mastered by Lucrezia and this left a bad taste in everyone's mouth. A beautiful piece of history and innocent life's lost. Loki was angered as he favoured this palace and found Lucrezia too weak for such power. She needed teachings and knowledge to prevent such a incident happening again. For her sake. For she could kill herself and maybe even an heir. Loki refused to see his bride. He did not want to strike her anymore, she needed to be fit and well. Nor did he want to mark her beautiful face.

The day finally came in July on a warm summer day. There was no parades or parties just an formal occasion. There were no holiday for his subjects. He saw no use in giving mortals an inch for then they would more than likely take a mile. He was as cruel as ever. He also refused his Queen a coronation, for she was nothing more than a baby maker. He held all the power and would not share it with any queen consort or otherwise.

Lucrezia was sat at her dressing table the final touches being made to her hair. Her snow white locks were pinned up in a bun, decorated with tiny black roses. Her gown was the same as her crimson red one, only black. No decorations, no frills or bows only black. But she still looked beautiful. The odd black curl fell from her bun and graced her face with a angelic look of a queen. Her face pale as snow against her black eye shadow. Her blood red lips stood out against the array of black. She was lost in her reflection in the looking glass when a maid called "It's time my lady".

She arose like a criminal on death row. She was escorted through out the tower. Through the chambers of endless history. The ravens scattered across the building, harking deaths tune. It sent shivers through out her flesh. Sending goose pimples across her body. She was escorted with heavily armed guards and felt like a prisoner. She walked across the same grass that bore Anne Boleyn's scaffold. She felt like the same queen. She was being dragged to her death, innocent of any crime. She loved history and read upon the Tudors, she had a soft spot for Queen Anne. She felt pity for her, she was paraded by her family like cattle for the Kings pleasure. And now here Lucrezia stood in the same shoe's it seemed. Although she rather meet with the French swordsman than the alter.

She felt something burn inside her starting off small like a spark. But with every step she took it grew bigger and brighter. It began to engulf her. She had the same feeling to run away again but this time she did not ignore it, but simply gave into it. She turned with such speed it caught her guards off guard and she raced through the courtyard. As she ran she thought of Anne Boleyn and how she managed to face death with such grace and strength. It fuelled her deeds. She would not end up as a piece of flesh for a monsters pleasure, not again and not ever. The adrenaline coursed through her and she flew across the courtyard. But before she could reach freedom, even though it was far away behind the walls and locked gates. The guards caught up with her. Being ever so gentle not to hurt her, but still they seemed rough. They dragged her and this time she kicked, punched and screamed. She hurled abuse "Cunt, ass, bitch". Such ugly words for a pretty mouth. She did not care for she wanted to disgust them, all of them.

They finally got her to the chaple, but Lucrezia did not give up her fight. Once her eyes saw Loki she put up even more of a struggle. Her limbs twisted and pulled. She spat and her foul words filled and shocked the masses. Tears and sweat mounted her skin. The guards were surprised by how a tiny girl could behold such strength. It took five of them to pull her up the alter towards Loki. Who stood with the same cruel smile. He enjoyed watching her torture. He reached out his hand towards her, the guard's forced her tiny hand into his. Once his ice like grip was upon her flesh she was locked in a strong spell. Her body went from the actions of a mad lunatic to one of silence, calm and grace. It was cruel and made her feel powerless. She stood by his side unable to move and even speak. A silver ring that was as cold as ice, was locked onto her wedding finger. It sealed her doom. She found herself signing the legal document that bided them in marriage. She was imprisoned and enslaved to him forever more.

He finally lifted the spell when he found his wife sitting on the same grass that Anne Boleyn had lost her life upon. She looked like a gothic princess. He slowly sat by her side, cruel, calm and collective. "Why black"? His words sly but yet so soft it almost disguised the sly tone. She slowly turned her face, her eyes glossed with emerging tears. "I am mourning the freedom I never had", her voice broke like glass upon concrete. She cried. Wept like the angel of grief. Sorrowful like Romeo for his Juliet. Engulfed by her woe and torn by her grief. Loki looked on without a care in the world. He showed no remorse for his so called wife. He cared little for his Queens torment. "You'll be escorted to my chambers tonight", his words sharp like a blade. He got to his feet and left her company, and leaving her agonising cries behind. She was lost and wanted to die. But she was constantly watched like a lunatic in a asylum. Any attempt was pointless. She was now his doll officially. She was less then a mortal, she was his glorified whore. She wanted to escape him, she could of used her gifts to escape. But alas she could not control them and risked her and others lives in provoking them. She was trapped like a bird with clipped wings.


	9. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15- Her duties, her enslavery**

There was no party, ball or wedding reception, the day continued as normal as the next. She sat upon the same patch of grass for hours. Thinking and taking in all the energy's that bounced off the historic building. She could smell the blood from executions and tortures past. But she was focussing in on one day. 19th May 1536. She felt like Anne Boleyn. Lead to the alter as if it was the scaffold. She remembered how she read how Anne Boleyn had great composure at the time of death. That even in the face of doom and danger, she remained strong. Lucrezia drew in on this and took it in. If there is one thing we can take from history, it is to learn from it. Every lesson is made to be learned from, and put to good use. If Anne Boleyn faced death with all the grace and honour as a Queen of England, then she could muster up the strength to be wedded to a tyrant. If Anne could do it, so could she. "Good Christian people, I have not come here to preach a sermon. I have come here to die", she slowly mouthed.

She got to her feet and wandered through the halls, ghostly unaware of the bustling havoc that surrounded her. She was a phantom. She held nothing upon her face. No emotions. No fear, no sorrow just nothing. The maids, lady's, lord's and guards made way out of respect, bowing their heads. She took no notice. She was locked onto something, like a arrow onto its target. She homed in on it and followed it. Like a dog upon a scent trail. The hours had passed down, the sun was setting. Night was slowly creeping in. She upon the surface seemed lifeless but beneath was an array of feelings. Colliding, entwining and smashing together. An earthquake of emotions being swallowed up by a hurricane of pain. And spat into a twister of rage. This was all perfectly disguised within her solemn beautiful crystal eyes. I

n no time she found herself standing outside of his graces bed chamber's. She felt the slight sting of fear, but remembered her fellow Queens strength. Her strength gave her strength. The guards upon either side of the door were stunned, for Lucrezia had not been called to Loki's presence. No one dare defy their king. Lucrezia swallowed her pride and open the doors. She burst into the room like a roaring fire. Loki was sat at his desk, reading special documents suited for a kings eyes only. His was in the company of his advisor's. They were frozen to the spot.

Loki got to his feet, calmly and placed the papers upon the desk. He took a deep breath and sighed. "You may go now", he addressed to his advisor's. They scurried like rats and left the room. "Shut the doors", the god king snapped. Like the rats they were they obeyed. His back was still to his wife and remained so. He rested his knuckles upon the desk, slightly bending over. He seemed angry but also calm. It was a uneasy mix. "My lord" her tiny words were cut off by his silver tongue "Silence". He turned to face his queen, his eyes burning. "Did I summon you"? His words sharp and cruel, she was used to it. She thought back the fears inside of her. She blocked out t he memories, that he normally ushered up in her head. "No my lord", she quietly replied. Loki gave a small smirk with all the grace of the devil. "Then why are you in my company"? Cruel and twisted his words, they sliced into her like razor blades. "For my duties", as she said this his gaze began to break down her walls. "Ah, your duties", sarcasm added to the cruelty of his tone. He made slow swift steps towards her. She was stuck to the spot. Fear crept through the cracks and made its way into her. The same evil smile emerged upon his face. It was sinister. "Are you that lustful? Such a slave to the pleasures and desires of the flesh? So weak and easy to succumb to your own temptations", spoken with cruelty of Satan but with all the grace of a prince. "But alas you are a women, and are the weaker of your kind". He was now so close to her, their flesh was touching.

She looked up into his eyes, they carried on burning. But her eyes remained as innocent as a lamb being led to slaughter unknown. He stroked her face, so uneasy yet so wanting. She was conflicted. Every touch and caress was uncomfortable, but she was left secretly begging for more. Like emerging from water and gasping for air. The flame of ecstasy was engulfing her. And he knew it, no matter how much she tried hide it. It was easier to see. It was beautiful torture. His hand wrapped his claw like fingers around her slender neck. He loved doing it. Feeling her blood gush through the skin. Feel the life struggle within her. He slowly leaned in and kissed her lips. She knew her duties and returned the kiss. With his other hand he grasped a huge tress of her black hair and pulled her head back, revealing the grace of her neck. She did not struggle nor protest, she did not want to. He kissed her neck and was ever so soft and gentle. Although she did not fight back, she also did not give in, at least not yet. He licked her swan like neck right from the chest to her bottom lip. She did not relax and Loki sensed this. It enraged him. He paused in his seduction and made his way behind her. He began unlacing her corset. He went from being soft to rough. He pulled and loved to treat her like his own toy. Pushing and tugging her about.

The corset began to give way, to her beautiful body. It finally fell off her frame,all that was left was her skirt. Her black hair laced her so well it covered her breasts. Loki stood before her, and his eyes fell upon the skirt. A cruel smirk returned to his face. Lucrezia was fighting every urge inside of her, her animal nature was beginning to take over. Little red riding hood was beginning to fall for the charms and sexual nature of the big bad wolf. But she dare not anger his grace for she knew his terrible wrath. She pulled the skirt along with her underwear down and stepped out of it. She was now fragile and exposed. She did not try to cover her breasts or womanhood, there was no point. Loki stood unmoved and calm. He looked to the bed and she knew his command needed no words. She went to the bed and lied upon it. She knew this routine too well.

She turned away from his grace and began to find herself giving into her lust. She felt wrong and dirty. She had never enjoyed sex, it was always used as a weapon upon her. It was an act of torture. She never felt pleasure during sex. Not even with Jake, considering she was his first. He lacked skill and experience. Sex was in her eyes an act of abuse. But she found herself straying from that view to a feeling of unrivalled pleasure. The king stirred something inside of her, she had never felt before. He stirred her seven deadly sin of lust. She placed herself under the bed sheets and waited for his grace. She remained still and silent. Within a second or two she found herself not alone in the bed. Loki was now lying next to her. And from what she could feel, he was naked.

She thought she might cry, with all the fear from her child hood. But instead she felt a fiery passion burn within her. It finally broke her and she gave into her desires. After all she was a woman and a beautiful one of that. He mounted her, between her legs and she was locked on his eyes. He was lost in her eyes as well. Yet again their lips met and they kissed passionately. She laced her arms around him and pulled him closer. Like the flower taking in the bee. He kissed her back and they were submerged in their temptations, he French kissed her. His tongue swimming around her mouth. She relaxed and for once found sex an act of pleasure. He entered her body and for the first time ever she found it pure heaven, there was no pain or shame. She was calm and relaxed.

With every caress and thrust, every moan of pleasure she and him were drowning in the depths of their experience. He stroked and scratched her flesh, she bite into his neck and together they found the sexual action rather enjoyable, to say the least. His kisses were tender and overall his love making was passionate. Burning with all the intensity of the flames of hades. He was indeed skilled and highly experience. He knew how to engage her body in the arts of sexual nature.


	10. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16-A traitor unknown **

The weeks that followed where a mix of different experience's and emotions. She grew to love her duties within the bed chambers with her king, but found the rest of her royal life dull and controlling. She thought he was controlling before, she was wrong. He had guards around her 24/7, her food and drink tested for poison. Her rooms searched and her servants strip searched for any evidence of foul play. It even became worse when she had to follow her husband everywhere. He would not allow her to leave his sight, for fear his future reign would die with her. He knew something.

Lucrezia was sat reading when it hit her. Like a wrecking ball against a concrete wall it hit her. She ran for the closest bucket and it happened. Sickness. At first she thought she was physically ill but the terrible sickness returned through the days. She could not keep anything down and was worried. Her body was changing. Her breasts became sore and tender. Her moods were like a swing, swaying from one emotion to the other without any warning or cause. When she realised she had missed her monthly bleeding, her thoughts turned to one word. Pregnancy. She never thought of it until now. She never saw herself as a mother. Maybe she did know but she did not want to believe it.

In the end she could not deny it any longer, she called for a doctor. She sat and waited for the doctor to give her the results of an array of tests. She sat shacking surrounded by her ladies in waiting. They comforted and soothed her, but little good did it do. Lucrezia was scared, for she was still only a child. Young and still innocent in some of the ways of the world. She was tiny and frail and sure child birth would kill her. One lady in waiting had taken a soft spot to her mistress and Lucrezia found her a mother figure. She was a great deal older than Lucrezia but still an ageless beauty. Graced with auburn locks and hazel eyes. She sat by her Queens side and stroked her small china doll like hand. "My lady everything will be fine", she ushered with all the grace of a mother to her child. "Thing's have not been fine, not for a long while Elizabeth", Lucrezia spoke with a gulp. She was right for a while things had not been fine. There was more to Loki's possessiveness then that of a cruel controlling monster, a lot more.

A few weeks back Lucrezia was sitting at the huge golden table dining with her husband. It was a warm evening for September, an Indian summer had struck the land. Lucrezia was in silence while her husband and her awaited their dinner. They received nothing but the finest foods from far off lands and places. He sat gazing upon his young pretty wife and scanning the room. The servants, guards and the food that was brought on silver trays. Something was uneasy. Lucrezia did not sense it, but Loki did. He took to his feet and knelt before his wife's side. "You look beautiful", he softly spoke. His eyes wide and for once innocent. Lucrezia had to think twice to that remark for not once had Loki bestowed such a kind compliment to her. "Oh thank you, my lord", she replied.

A young boy brought him a glass of fresh exotic juice for the queen. Loki's eyes turned to the golden chalice. Lucrezia's hand reached out to grasp it. "Stop". She turned in hast to face her king. Her hand returned alone to her lap. Loki took to his feet once more and his eyes burned. "You, boy taste it". The boy was in shock and he seemed like a little lamb before the wolf. The boy was stunned and once more Loki snapped "Take a sip". His eyes glared like hot coals. The boy awoke from his state of shock and took the chalice in his trembling hand. The juice slushing about. Lucrezia watched on and dare not defy her husband. Like a doll she was silent. The boy placed the chalice to his lips and took a gulp of the fresh juice. He placed the chalice aside out of the Queens reach and stood silent as the queen herself. Loki watched and knew what was to come. Lucrezia was lost as the boy stood frozen to the spot. After a minute the boy began to weep and cry out in agony. Clutching his stomach and his face screwed up in pain. He collapsed to the floor and rolled about, begging and pleading for help, but none came. For it was too late. The juice was poisoned with the same magical properties as before. For a mere mortal there was no hope.

He clambered on all fours until he gave his last breath with a pure vomit of blood. The blood cascaded out in what seemed a torrent. The bodily fluid made Lucrezia scream she mounted to her tiny toes and ran to her husband, whom had just saved not only her life. But their child's. Loki with a handful of trusted guards took the Queen to her apartments and since that eventful evening Lucrezia was on lock down. She was constantly in fear and her life became a swirl of anxiety and control. The only time she ever felt safe was in the company of her king and husband.

The doctor emerged from a closed off tiny room. He was highly professional and cold. The Queen sat still and silent. Her ladies in waiting stood up. "My lady, you are with child", he stuttered. Lucrezia closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "My lady? Did you not heed me". Lucrezia burst open from her lifeless state in a fit of fiery emotion. "I heard you, you old fool. Now leave me", she roared. Books flew off shelves and glasses smashed. The doctor left in such a state of fear, he forgot his equipment. "My lady be calm in your condition", Elizabeth soothed rubbing Lucrezia shoulders. "How will I survive"? Tears slivered through the blue of her eyes. Elizabeth took Lucrezia hands in her own. "My lady your not just a mortal queen, nor are you bearing a mortal child. In your womb nestled safely is a demi god", she spoke in a false state of glee. Lucrezia released her hands and walked to the window. "That's just it, will the child kill me? Will it be normal. Will it be my child or his heir? I am scared and confused. People want me dead, want my baby dead. What do I do? Do I run to Loki for his protection? Or fend for myself", her words broke into cries of a fragile child. "Lucrezia", Elizabeth ran up behind her mistress and took her in her warm embrace. "Who will tell his grace"? The Queen turned her head slightly to her friend and companion. "His wife", her words spoke like a true Queen.

Lucrezia took with her a blade in her skirts and made the dreadful walk to her husbands chambers. The gossip of her condition had escaped already, as the eyes of many fell upon her. She was about to knock upon his chamber doors when a guard politely informed her of his whereabouts. "Your grace he is in the garden, awaiting your presence". Lucrezia placed her trust in the guards words and for his sake they were right. She wondered into the beautiful garden that surrounded the palace. An entwining twisting escapade of mazes, fountains, trees and hidden pathways. She found her husband sat upon a marble bench reading. His favourite pass time. She took a deep breath and took a seat by his side. She was quiet and awaited his first word. He shut the book with a snap and placed it to his side. He turned to his Queen, calm and unmoved or unknown by the news?

"My lord, I must inform you", her words breaking again. "Inform me of what", his words cold but yet so graceful. They made her churn and ache as the tears made their way to the light of day. "My lord I am, I am", she stuttered through the agony of the tears. Loki sat calm and still. "Shhhh", he softly ushered as he brushed away gently some of the tears, that swamped her pretty face. This was very unlike Loki and made her feel uncomfortable. She took the dive and finally let the news out. "I am with child, your child my lord", she spoke whipping her puffy eyes. "I know", his words sterile and cold. Calm and collective, it confused her. "You knew", her mind was boggled. "Yes, I always knew", he took to his feet and held out his hand to his beloved queen. She obeyed and placed her hand in his. He lead the way through pathways and winding mazes. He spoke to her of his plans for his heir, but Lucrezia was still in shock. She hardly took any notice of Loki's words. She was scared and frightened. Confused and lost all in one. Loki knew this too. He addressed the situation. "Do not fear", he paused in motion and stroked his Queens face. "The child will not kill you, it will be gentle in your womb. For you are it's mother." His words made sense though plain they were. The child will love and care for it's mother, for the mother provides protection and a source of life and nourishment. A mother's love is endless and thus the child will feed off that, God or not. Mother is god in the eyes of her child. Lucrezia could sense something haunting in Loki's mind, a memory perhaps? She dare not ask, but in the end she did not need too. "My mother, though she not my own by blood, she was and always will be my mother, regardless of what has been and what is to come". His words soft, graceful and they left a deep impression upon Lucrezia. "She took me in as her flesh and blood, she did not judge me. She never cast me aside. Even when the truth did surface". He spoke gently but there was a sign of emotional anguish. Lucrezia took in every word and every detail. She did not know the King's entire past but had heard rumours. Rumours of rejection, betrayal, lies, war and being a bastard son of a frost giant. She felt his pain and took pity upon him.

Loki's words finally ceased and from his left eye a small frail tear cascaded down his face. His eyes burned in the intensity of the memories that followed him like a plague. They brought forth cruel tormenting emotions, that inflicted him deeply. Feelings of emptiness, hollowness, unloved and being unwanted. Who am I? Where do I belong? Lucrezia knew these feelings all too well. She could not contain her empathy anymore. She took Loki in her tiny arms and embraced him. She stroked his hair and face. Maybe it was her emotions, her condition or the moment was right? But she knew he was highly misunderstood. As was she. Monsters that were crafted by other monsters. Monsters that was made by the sins of other's cruelty. But deep inside they were beautiful, frail and crying out for love and understanding. They were both misunderstood. They were the same. Abused, broken, bullied, betrayed, rejected, hated, unwanted and above all unloved. He nestled into her arms and took in all the warmth and comfort she had to give.


	11. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17-She doth return**

The weeks went by but slowly. Time seemed to stand still. To Lucrezia this made her pregnancy all the more painful. She was sore and aching, her body was tiny and frail. No matter how fragile she seemed the seed within was healthy, after all the child was a demi god. Her round bump made her heavy and she seem to shuffle around slowly. Physically weak and mentally as well. Still under constant supervision and under the pressure of being murdered. The culprit was never caught nor was there any clues leading to justice being bestowed. This left her constantly on edge, fearing not only for her life but that of her unborn child's.

The Oracle was greatly needed by the God king but for months she was out of sight, as if she disappeared off the planet. She had a strange habit of doing this, going on endless journeys without little much as warning. But this time Loki needed her advice, her power and her protection. Lucrezia was bearing a godly child in her womb and the birth could kill her. She may be a witch but her flesh was part mortal. If the Mother died the child's life would be at risk.

Lucrezia was sitting in the gardens on a October day reading under the withered oak tree. The leaves were fading to their autumn state of golds and browns, and then to death. Lucrezia spent most of her time singing, drawing, writing or reading. Her creative talents had always been an escape from the harsh reality of the world. She was in deep thought and lost within the pages of her book. She had a strange habit of burying her books, they beheld knowledge which she intended to keep from her husband's twisted mind. "Lucrezia" a sterile and numb voice ushered. Shocked and caught off guard she looked up. In her amazement it was the Oracle. But she was different ever so different it was mind rattling. Gone was the grey aged flesh and empty stone eyes. In their place was soft fresh skin, olive toned. And deep dark brown eyes. Her hair was brown as the autumn leaves and fell gently against her frame. She looked exotic and beautiful. Like a entrancing gypsy. Lucrezia knew who it was, witches could sense each other for the souls remained the same, whether the shell had changed or altered.

"My lady, you've changed", stunned Lucrezia stood up. Her condition was evident. "Indeed your grace as have you". Her voice seemed cold and had a sharpness to it that sent shudders through Lucrezia's soul. "Where have you been"? Lucrezia eyes scanned her fellow witch, something seemed off and wrong. Behind the veil something was a miss. "Where I have been does not matter, it is where I am going", her smile was snake like. Lucrezia turned and left the Oracle her heart in her throat. She sensed something, something evil. She needed to escape it. The Oracle turned in glee and made her way to her Lord. She was enticing and cruel. Gasps and whispers bounced across the palace. Servants and lords alike were dumb struck. She finally found her king sitting in his personal library. Head buried into his hands. Papers and books littered the room. Scattered like snow.

The Oracle entered and closed the door behind her, still smirking. "My lord". Loki did not react, although he knew who it was. He was locked, shocked. Thinking and remembering. He had not seen his wife since that day she took pity upon him and embraced him. For they had shared a moment a deep emotional and personal moment. They felt one another's pain and understood each other burden. They knew the chains that laced them. They were very much the same. He did not wish to see his wife, for whenever he saw her, they connected. Their pain entwined and linked together. He would feel her agony and she his. It hurt him and his child. He did not want to harm his wife or child. This left both parties lonely. "My lord", she repeated, she barely ever addressed him with his titles. Was she creeping? "Yes", he snapped. She took hasty steps and placed a hand upon his shoulder. He shrugged it off sharply. "I have returned". Loki did not look upon her. His eyes remained closed, holding back unwanted tears. Lucrezia seemed to have unearthed Loki's darkest memories. He had not managed to put them back to rest since that day. "Good for I have use of you", his words cold. The Oracle stood back and was silenced by her lords state. Never had she seen him in such a distressed state. Emotionally crippled by the effects of one girl. "What is my duty" she bowed her head and her smile was now lost. "Care for my wife and child". He finally turned to her and gave nothing for her altered looks. "Now go", he ushered with all the charms of a snake. His eyes burning like hot coals. She took heed and left to attend her new queen and mistress.

When Loki and Lucrezia's pain collided like two planets both felt and experience each others turmoil. They foresaw their past and bore each other tortures. He saw her abusive childhood, she experienced his rejection and a life of being an outcast. Both were misunderstood to be monsters and through this painful bond Loki felt he had finally found someone who was truly upon his level. Who had suffered as he had and maybe even worse. Who was as tormented as he is and who is graced with gifts as he is.


End file.
